Back To School
by SheSaysReal
Summary: What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

I wake up suddenly and turn round to greet Peeta. Only to discover that Peeta isn't there. I sigh and sit up, inspecting a room what I've never been in before. A large room with light blue walls. In the middle, a small TV on a cabinet. On the right, two sets of wardrobes. And on the left, what looks to be a mini kitchen. With a fridge and freezer, and a countertop with a microwave on top and a cooker besides it. I get up, almost banging my head on the top of the bed. Realizing I'm on the bottom of a bunk bed. _Who else is here? _I sigh and get up; I need to figure out _where_ I am first.

I look out the window on the right side of the room, and see other buildings all next to each other, forming a circle. In the middle are outlines of grass, with dandelions. I smile for the first time I've been here, thinking of Peeta. In the middle is solid concrete. And then I remember the day before.

_It was the happiest day of my life. Peeta had just proposed to me. _I look down at my ring and smile. _After telling Haymitch the news we went back inside and had dinner, and Peeta decided to watch the TV. I wasn't paying attention. Until 'breaking news!' shot up on the screen and I immediately paid attention, fearing for the worst. President Paylor's face flashed up on the screen._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Today, I have some very special news regarding a new District!" I let out the air I didn't realize I was holding in. "The new District, District 14 has been created as a school, and everyone from 12-19 will be required to attend." I look away; this news no longer interests me. I'm Katniss Everdeen, I won't have to attend. "Everyone who has to attend will wake up there tomorrow morning, so enjoy your last night, children. It's the last time you'll be able to spend with your loved ones for a while." Peeta automatically turns the TV off, no-longer caring.

"Who would have thought, Paylor doing something like that?" Peeta says.

"_I certainly didn't see it coming." I say, honestly, who could of._

_"Poor kids." Peeta says. "They'll have to be away from their parents all that time."_

"_Nah." I say, "Knowing Paylor, she'll probably give them visiting times of something."_

"_mm." He agrees, and we think nothing else of it._

Of course, even the mockingjay wouldn't be able to get out of this. I was so stupid to think that I would of. But that means only one thing, Peeta will be here too. I smile. I am interrupted by my thoughts when I hear a girl behind me.

"Katniss!" She squeals. I frown, oh great, I have some stupid squealing Capitol person as my roommate. But instead, I turn around to see someone I thought was dead.

"Madge!" I squeak, running up and hugging her. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope." She says, popping the 'p'. "You can't get rid of me that easily mockingjay." She says, joking.

"But, but, I got told that three bodies were found in your house after the bombing!" I say, crying tears of happiness.

"Yes, there were three." She says, looking down. "My father, mother and the maid, Nadia." She starts crying, I pull her into another hug and wipe her tears away, she sees my ring and smiles at me. "So, who's the lucky man, is it who I think it is?" I smile at her.

"Well" I say, prolonging the 'l' "If you think it's a certain _baker_, then yes."

"Ohmygosh, congratulations Katniss!" She shouts, jumping up and down.

"Ssh!" I say, whispering "You might wake everyone." I laughing, showing that I don't really care.

"I don't care, my best friends getting married, I can't wait!" I smile at her.

"Yeah, me neither." I say, honestly. "But I don't know when it's going to happen, god knows when we'll get out of this place."

"True." She agrees. "But you could just have a secret toasting here or something and then plan your wedding for summer."

"But summers to far awaaaaaay" I groan.

"Katniss Everdeen soon to be Mellark!" She scolds. "Stop groaning and let's get dressed." I laugh.

"Okay mother." I say, but we get dressed anyway.

I attempt to make some bread, but I fail. I leave the bread on for too long causing smoke to rise and for the smoke alarm to chime.

"Katniss!" Madge shrieks. "Turn it Off!" I turn it off immediately and get the bread out of the oven. However, the smoke alarm doesn't turn off and I begin to panic.

"All students out of the buildings!" A automatic voice talks. We do so immediately.

When we get outside we are greeted by everyone in our so called 'village'. I feel more comfortable when I realize we're all similar ages. 17-18. I scan around to find Peeta, and I find him laughing and joking with some of his friends. I don't go over to him though, He probably thought they were dead, too and I want him to enjoy time with them. After a few minutes a tall, skinny woman comes out, displeased.

"Now!" She snaps. "I am Mrs Kalloway, the head of your dorms and age group in District 14." I roll my eyes. "And I was not expecting to meet you this way, but someone seems to of tried to set fire to their dorm already!" Everyone laughs. "Isn't that right, Miss Undersee and Everdeen?" Everyone murmurs stuff quickly like 'ohmygod she's actually here' or 'the mockingjay's causing trouble already.' "Silence!" she snaps. "Now ladies, would you care to explain?"

"I was just trying to bake bread!" I defend myself, causing everyone to laugh.

"Miss Everdeen, you have caused drama already, and you've only been here for one night!" Everybody laughs again. "Detention!" Choruses of 'ooohhs' surround the room as she goes and walks back into the building. I frown, I've not even been here five minutes yet and dramas already happening.

**I know this is a random storyline, but it was just an idea what popped in my head a couple of weeks ago, please tell me if I should continue, thanks**  
**-Mel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like it. Bye(: p.s Its FULL of Everlark :)**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

Me and Madge turn back to head into our room, until I am stopped by a mysterious stranger, putting their hands over my eyes, blocking my sight. I hear Madge giggling behind me, who is it?

"Guess Who." He says, still covering his hands over my eyes. I smirk, realizing immediately from his voice.

"Hmm.. it couldn't be some amazingly hot baker boy with luscious blonde waves could it?" I smirk again. He takes his hands off letting me see again and turns me around to face him.

"Well" He starts, prolonging the 'l' and giving me a boyish grin. "I'm looking for this girl, I don't know if you know her by any chance. She is extremely pretty, especially with her hair down in waves like I believe it is today." I blush. "And she is simply the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I step forward, causing our noses to be touching.

"Maybe I do." I say, grinning. We both lean in and put our lips on each other's, followed by whistling in the crowd. We both stop immediately, blushing. Everyone turns back and continues to their old conversations.

"Common" he says. "Come with me."

"No." I pout.

"Katniss Everdeen listen to what your fiancée says and come with me right now!" He says, attempting to be serious.

"Katniss says no!" I shriek quietly like a toddler, crossing my arms.

"Fine." He says. "Then I will just have to force you." He grins, picking me up and putting me on his shoulders.

"Peeta, let me down!" I shriek in-between giggles. I bend my head down to bite into his hair and he just laughs. He looks up facing me.

"Now now." He purrs. "Don't get lost in those 'luscious blonde waves' of mine will you?" he jokes. I just laugh. He stops and I realize that he has taken me over to his friends. I frown; this isn't going to end well. They all hate me, as I'm the 'seam brat'.

"Hey Mellark." Jake, the 'head' of the group says. He immediately looks up to me. "Whoa, why have you got the girl on fire on your shoulders?" Everyone turns round to look at me and Peeta and I just look down.

"Mellark, why is she here?" Says another boy, who I recall being called Mick. I frown while pushing my fringe back, immediately regretting it when I realize that it's the hand with my ring on.

"That's why!" Mark, another member says, pointing to my ring. Everyone stares at it and then looks down to Peeta's hand, seeing another ring.

"So Mellark, finally got the girl of your dreams eh?" Jake teases.

"Shut up, Fields. But as a matter of fact, yes I did." Peeta smiles. I blush; I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.

"Well, Everdeen." Jake starts, I frown. "As you're the mockingjay and you've been in two Hunger Games with Mellark here, I _suppose_ we can accept you." Everyone laughs, I just smile. This was better than I expected the outcome to be.

"Why thank you, Fields." I joke. "Now Peeta, I actually have friends. So can you let me go, pleaseee?" I give him a cheesy smile.

"Fine." He says in defeat and lets me down, I smile politely at him give him a hug.

"Hopefully I'll see you in first period; I left my timetable back in my dorm, but no matter what I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles and hugs me back, giving me a kiss on the cheek and causing me to give a girly giggle.

"Oh, and before you go." I turn around to discover the foreign voice, Mick. "Congratulations on getting first detention, Everdeen." I smirk and go back to meet Madge in our dorm.

"Have fun?" She smirks.

"Not really." I reply. "Peeta forced me to meet all his friends, at least they were nice, though."

"Well, they should be!" She says in a posh capitol accent, causing me to laugh. "He's your Fiancée, mockingjay. They have to be nice to you." We both are in hysterics for about 5 minutes but then I suddenly remember about my timetable.

"Madge, when does our first class start?" I ask. Madge knows everything.

"8: 55." She states. I check the clock. 8:45.

"Oh my gosh Madge!" I gasp. "We only have ten minutes, we better hurry! What's our first lesson?"

"Calm down, we have Machinery work." What?

"Machinery work? Why do we need to know about Machinery?" I question, confused.

"God knows." Madge says, causing me to laugh. I brush my hair and attach my mockingjay pin to my outfit before quickly making my way to class with Madge. The bell goes when we step into the classroom.

I sit next to Madge near the front; I scan the room to see Peeta at the back of the room and smile. But it quickly fades when I see his face angry. _Why is he angry? _ I make a mental note to ask him later.

I turn round and continue to have a conversation with Madge. Our teacher speaks and we all hush immediately. Then I realize something.

This voice is familiar.

Too familiar.

I look up to be greeted by none other than Gale Hawthorne.

**Cliffhanger! ;O I will update soon. I enjoy writing this story(:**  
**-Mel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the shortness, I promise that next time it will be two or three classes in one chapter. I promise :)**

**-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

Gale, what is Gale doing here? Since when was he a teacher? I turn around to look at Peeta to see him fighting off an episode, probably because of Gale. I glare at my sisters murderer and he just laughs.

"Now now , Catnip. That isn't a good way to greet your first teacher, is it?" He grins, and I just continue to glare at him. I turn around to see Peeta out of his episode and giving me a worried look. I just give him a small smile and turn back round to the front of the class and sigh.

"Now class." Gale starts, I frown. "My name is Mr Hawthorne." I supress a laugh at him trying to sound official.

"Cough GALE Cough." I say, causing everyone to laugh. Peeta smirks at me, knowing that I chose him long ago. Gale just glares at me.

"Well done Catnip, you know my name!" He claps. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, Well I WAS stuck hunting with you for years, unfortunately. So…" Choruses of 'ooo's surround the room. Gale stands there, not knowing what to say next.

"Well, anyway. After that disruption." He picks himself back up, straitening his top what is already neat. "Like I was saying, I am Mr Hawthorne, and I will be your Machinery Work teacher for the year."

I fake a yawn, making Gale angrier than ever.

"So" He continues. "Before we get started, I have to do a register. He picks up something out of his desk of what I believe to be sometimes called an 'Ipad 6.' and sets it up. While doing this, I take my time to take in my surroundings. A Capitol-type looking room with white walls and white Science-lab type tables. I frown at the thought of Science, my next lesson. Dreading if I'll see any more familiar faces. Everyone shuts up and I signal this as Gales about to do the register.

"Annabelle."

"Yes Mr Hawthorne." I laugh at how cheesy he sounds. Everyone stares at me and I just look down.

"Thia."

"Yes Mr Hawthorne." I inspect the girl who just answered, a thin girl with wavy ginger hair. Looking like she's from District 4.

It takes five or so more names until he finally gets to mine.

"Catnip." I don't answer.

"Catnip." He says again, still no reply. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of answering to that name.

"Goddamit answer Catnip!" He shrieks.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" I ask innocently. "Sorry, my name is Katniss." Everyone laughs.

"Fine then, Katniss?"

"Yup, I'm here Gale. I thought you knew that already, why ask?" I smirk. Everyone laughs again.

He says a few more names and then gets to Peeta's.

"Mellark." He calls. Peeta opens his mouth to say something but he is interrupted by me.

"His name is Peeta!" I defend him.

"Katniss, OUT!" Gale shrieks, clearly fed up.

"Bye Peeta, love you!" I shout as I leave the room, blowing a kiss and him and making Gale furious. I laugh to myself while standing outside the classroom.

Just as I feel like today couldn't get any worse, Mrs Kalloway comes stopping round the hallways and spots me.

"Miss Everdeen!" She snaps in her stupid Capitol accent. "What ARE you doing outside of class?" I supress a laugh at her stupidness.

"I got sent out."

"Katniss!" She Shrieks. "I want you to go back in there and apologize to Mr Hawthorne? You hear me."

"Fine." I grunt. "I'll apologize to Gale." She walks in there with me and I frown.

"Apparently I'm supposed to say sorry or something, so sorry." I mumble and then mouth 'YOU HAPPY?' to Mrs Kalloway at the door and then sit back in my seat.

"Aw thank you Catnip, I'm touched really." He says, placing a hand on his heart. I glare at him. Peeta laughs.

"Aw, cousinly love!" One girl, who I recall being called Shimmer calls out. I frown, her name an stupidity obviously points out she's from the Capitol or District 1.

"We're not cousins." We both say at the same time.

"Ohhh, my bad! Sorry!" She says and continues to look back at her nails. I frown at her dumbness. How can she even be in my class?

"Now, all of your work is in front of you. Madge can you please explain to her?" Madge just nods. And I see her blush slightly? WAIT, Madge likes _Gale?_ I would have never saw it coming. I always thought she liked Jack.

Madge explains it to me. But I don't listen. I just sit there the whole lesson, texting Peeta and giving him smiles every once and a while. When the bell goes I pick up my bag, grab Peeta and make my way to our next lesson. Dreading how worse the rest of the day can actually get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

I step into my next classroom, holding hands with Peeta. I examine the teacher and sigh with relief. It's no-one who I know. I sit in one of the long lines with Peeta and his friends. We all make small talk until our teacher speaks up and we all become quiet, some more quickly than others.

"Hello class." He starts. I look up to see a middle aged man, with jet short black hair and grey eyes. Fairly tall, probably a ladies man. "I am Mr Browning." He speaks in a capitol accent. I frown, not another Capitolite. "And I will be your Biology, Chemistry and Physics teacher for the year." I suppress a yawn; Peeta's manners are finally starting to rub off on me. I sigh and continue to be quiet while he continues to introduce himself and takes the register.

"Now class, today we will be learning about photosynthesis." I tune out until Peeta nudges me and I realize that Mr Browning is handing sheets out, everyone starts to get to work and the class erupts with small chatters.

"Now, Miss Everdeen." Peeta teases. "You have to start listening in class or I will simply have to stop kissing you." I laugh.

"Fine." I grumble, and start to get on with my work.

"Actually, I take it back." He says. "That's impossible." We both grin. He looks like he wants to kiss me, but we both know that here isn't the right time. He squeezes my hand and we both continue to do our work.

"So, Mellark." Jake starts. "How long until you and Everdeen are getting hitched?" Peeta frowns.

"We don't know." He says, sighing. "Now this has happened. Probably whenever we're released." "But then, knowing Effie. She's probably planning everything behind our backs as we speak." We both laugh imaging the thought of Effie freaking out planning _our_ wedding.

"Mellark, are you sure she's _the one_? I mean, now you're now engaged that you can't hook up with any other girls, right?" Mick jokes, they all laugh.

"Yes, I am pretty sure." He says, no doubt in his voice. "There have never been any other girls, It's always been Katniss." I blush and squeeze his hand under the table. Nothing else is said and the bell rings, dismissing us for what they call a 'break'. What is only 10 minutes. I frown.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks, immediately recognising my frown.

"Oh it's just the fact that break is only 10 minutes, so called 'break'".

"I know." He says frowning. After a few more minutes, he talks again. "Anyway, I'm going to go see the boys, you coming?" I decide against it.

"No." I say. "I'm going to go find Madge."

"Okay." He says, taking his hand out of mine and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Hopefully I'll see you next lesson. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." He says, walking away. I already miss the spot where he was. After a few moments, I go out to venture for Madge.

It doesn't take me long to find her, she's with a bunch of girls who she sat with in Science. I only recognise one of them, Delly. Meaning the other three are from different Districts. I tap Madge on the shoulder to get her attention. She turns around to see me and smiles.

"Hey Katniss!" She beams, and then looks confused. "Where WERE you in Science?" I laugh.

"Don't worry, Madge. I was with Peeta and his friends." I reassure her.

"Oh." She says, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't notice." I look around to realize the other girls have stopped their conversation and look at me and Madge.

"Katniss!" Delly squeaks, hugging me. I smile.

"Hey Delly!" I say, trying to add enthusiasm to my voice.

"How have you been?" She says, casually.

"I've been good, thanks. You?"

"Great!" She chirps. I suppress trying to roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. Everyone just stands there, shocked that I'm here.

"Oh! Silly me, I haven't introduced everyone!" Madge says, laughing. "This is Clara, Myra and Tris."

I inspect all the girls, Clara looks like she's from two, with dark straight brown hair with green eyes. Myra looks like she's from 11, with her frail body, slightly darkened skin and glasses. And Tris, from 4 with her wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue sea eyes. They all smile at me and we all continue to make small talk until the bell goes. I smile as I can imagine myself becoming friends with these people.

"Katniss, we have Health Class next."

"I know." I say.

We make our way to the A block, were health classes are apparently taken. I walk into yet another white room for the second time today, and look onto the board to see a seating plan. I frown. But they it quickly fades when I realized I've been placed next to Peeta. I take my place to where I am supposed to sit and wait for Peeta to arrive.

Peeta soon arrives, and I smirk when I see his reaction to the seating plan. He sits next to me and smiles.

"Well hello there." He says, I feel his breath of my neck.

"Hello." I smile, we lean in but are quickly disrupted by the door opening and supposedly our teacher coming through. We break away immediately. I see the teacher and gasp. Shocked.

Our teacher is my mother.

Why do _I_ have to know the teachers all of a sudden? Why can't they all be people who someone else knows? I frown.

"P-P-Peeta." I stutter. "L-look at the teacher." He looks up and gasps.

"I thought she got some Doctor Job in 4." He says.

"You and me both." I answer honestly.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says, walking up to the middle of the classroom, sitting down at her personal table. "I'm Mrs Everdeen." Everyone gasps at the name. "I'm the head nurse here in District 14, but I am also a health teacher to a few classes." So that explains it.

"Wait, she has the same last name as Katniss!" Shimmer says, furrowing her brows confused.

"That's because she's my mother you dimwit." I mumble under my breath, but everyone heard me as the class is so silent.

"Oooh, sorry, once again!" She says. I curl my fists up in anger, not wanting to cause a fight. Especially here, in front of my so called 'mother'. The one who left me when Prim died.

"Katniss." Peeta whispers in my ear, causing me to calm at his voice. "She's not worth it." I look up to him.

"I know." I say, smiling. I turn back to the class to realize the register is being taken. When my name is called I just give a curt 'yes.' And she doesn't question it, probably fed up of my arrogance already.

"Now." She starts. "You all probably are wondering why you are in a seating plan." Choruses of 'yes' form the room. "Even more because of why it's boy girl boy girl?" I look round to discover it for the first time, I never realized it as its normal for Peeta to be with me. "Well, the first project were doing is going to be effecting all of you in later life." I scowl.

"And what would that be?" Madge says, asking my question.

"That Madge would be parenting." Everyone gasps. I scowl even more, what a fun project.

"And the person you're sitting next to, will be the person who you will be doing this project with." I look at Peeta and smile. Whatever it is, as long as Peeta's here I know it will be okay.

"In this project, we aim to teach you about what the experience of parenting's like." She starts. "And probably will put you off being near parenting until 10 years or so." Everyone laughs, except me. I don't find my mother funny anymore.

"I think someone should of taught Peeta and Katniss this a year ago, before Peeta got Katniss pregnant." Someone boy who I don't know bursts out, causing everyone to laugh. I don't know what to say, but my mother quickly perks up.

"Oh, no um…." She says, expecting him to say his name.

"Daemon." He tells her.

"Right, well, Daemon. You should know by now that Peeta only said that so that the Games might have been stopped, you should really check up on your history." Everyone laughs. And I smile at her as a thank you, and she just smiles back.

"Now, back onto what we were talking about." I frown, remembering the whole project.

"In your pair, you will be set a challenge in class time, where you are given a realistic baby, and you have to care for it." Everyone turns next to the person they're next to and frowns, remembering they're in a seating plan. I just smile, knowing I'm with Peeta.

"So, as we're now too far in the lesson to start everything. You will be given a simple test." Everyone groans. "About what you already know." She hands out the test papers. "Now, no conferring with the people next to you, this for what you know. You may start."

We all open our leaflets at the same time and start the test. I smile while going through the questions. Knowing most of them as my mother is a nurse and I've talked to Annie and helped her with Finn a couple of times. The bell goes, and I speed out of the room with Peeta.

"So." I say, prolonging the o. "What do we have next, Mr Mellark?" I say, grinning.

"Well, Miss Everdeen." He says. "We have home room." He grins and we make our way to homeroom. I take deep breaths before going into the room, dreading who it could possibly be. Before going in, Peeta stops me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Are you sure this is your homeroom?"

"Yes." I say, looking down and checking my hand, where I wrote the classrooms of the lessons I had. "A17, why?"

"Oh. Mines A18."

"Oh." I frown, sad that Peeta isn't in my homeroom. "Well, wait for me here after homeroom, okay? We have lunch next."

"Why ever would I not?" He says, grinning. "See you in an hour. I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta." I smile and walk into homeroom. I look at our teacher and recognise that pink wig from anywhere.

"Effie!" I shriek , pulling her into a hug. Ever since the rebellion, me and Effie have become closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Well." She starts. "They offered me a job here, as a fashion and design teacher. And I just couldn't put it down." I then look around to see all the sewing machines, It all makes sense now.

"Oh well me and Peeta thought you would be too busy planning our wedding." I joke.

"Oh, trust me. I'm still planning that, too. Me you and Peeta will have to have meetings sometime after lessons to plan it, okay?"

"Okay." I agree, smiling. I sit down next to Delly, the only person I know in the form. We make small talk, but I'm not really paying attention.

Lunch quickly comes, and Peeta meets me at the door of my homeroom, like he promised. And I tell him about Effie and he goes back and sees her. We discuss our wedding, and when the date is going to be. What we learn to be when we have a break. Because of something that use to be called 'Halloween' but isn't celebrated anymore. The bell goes for our next period, and we make our way there. But I can't focus properly. All I can think about is that ring on my finger. And that soon I will be Mrs Katniss Mellark.

**Okay, So I'm sorry if you find this sloppy and cheesy. I'm kinda tired right now so sorry if they're any mistakes. And I know you might find the storyline pretty boring, But before anything bad happens I want to get them settled in first because you know.. It's their first day back and stuff and, I'm not that mean. But please bare with the story if you're finding it boring so far. It will get better:) **  
**-Mel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so long time no see. sorry, I've been super busy. But I will try to update more often. Please remember to review me your ideas, I am going to do as many as I can possible.**

**I love you all(:**

**-Mel **

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

The bell goes and me and Peeta make our way to our next lesson. Gym.

"Peeetttaaaa." I frown. "We won't be together next lesson."

"It's okay." He says, smiling and brushing my fringe back. "I heard that boys and girls are together in this school." I smile. We walk to gym greeted by Madge,Delly and their other friends.

"Hey Katniss!" Delly chimes, I force a smile.

"Hey!" I chirp, attempting to sound girly but failing.

"So." She continues "Did you hear what activity we're doing?"

"Nope." I state, popping the 'p'.

"We have swimming!" Madge answers. Swimming? With boys? Really?

"We are swimming with boys?" I ask, confused.

"Yes! How exiting!" Delly chirps. I roll my eyes. We go to enter the changing area only to be stopped by a man.

"Girls; as this is your first lesson, you will not be doing swimming today. Please meet your teacher in the gymnasium." I frown as soon as the word 'not' is used and make my way to the gymnasium.

When I enter the room I am greeted by the rest of the class, and I quickly make my way to Peeta; to find no vacant spot on the bench. I shrug my shoulders and place myself on top of his lap.

"Well hello again." He breaths on my neck; causing shivers to run down my spine and for me to give a girly giggle. I turn my head around so our noses are touching.

"Hello." I whisper; attempting to sound seductive but failing. He just laughs. I hear the door of the gym shut and I turn my head around immediately.

I look at what I believe to be our teacher. She has short red hair and big green eyes; and looks no older than 40, but intimidating nonetheless.

"Hello." She croaks. "I am Ms Lancy. And I shall be your gym teacher for the year." Everyone groans. "However, I shall not be your swimming teacher-" Cheers erupt around the room; causing her to roll her eyes. "Your swimming teacher is someone all of you may recognise." _Great_, I tell myself. _Someone else I'll know._

As if on cue, a figure -who I believe to be our swimming teacher- enters the room. At first I don't recognise the figure. But then as she gets closer; I recognise it.

The brown hair; petite figure. The green eyes.

"Annie!" I shriek, smiling. Me and Annie have grown closer in the past few months. Me and Peeta often visit her and Finn. Everyone, including Annie looks in my direction to see who spoke.

"Katniss." She says, giving a similar smile. She says like that for a few seconds; as if remembering something happy. But is quickly distracted by Ms Lancy.

"Katniss!" Ms Lancy snaps; in the opposite tone of Annie. "You will treat your teachers with respect; and call Mrs Odair by her formal name."

"Whatever." I mutter under my breath, causing only Peeta to hear and for him to burst out laughing.

"Something funny, Mr Mellark?" Ms Lancy questions; causing Peeta to shut up immediately. "Also, why are you sitting on Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen?" Everyone turns around to look at us again, bursting out with laughter.

"Because there was no space left." I say innocently.

"Well, get off him!" She snaps. I'm not in the mood for arguments; so I just sit on the floor in front of Peeta, causing him to start fiddling with my hair.

"Wait." Shimmer starts, causing me to frown. Whatever comes next isn't going to end well. "Odair, OH MY GOD YOU'RE MARRIED TO FINNICK ODAIR!" She shrieks. I roll my eyes as statements from girls go around the room saying things like 'he's so fit' and 'I totally wanted to marry him.'

"Was." Annie states quietly.

"You two got divorced? Short marriage!" Shimmer says, causing everyone to laugh but me and Peeta.

"No, Finnick died." Annie says while covering her ears, only to remember something and take them off immediately.

Murmurs spread around the room about Finnick's death. I try to calm myself to prevent me shouting at them. Didn't they watch about the rebellion? Didn't they broadcast his death? Their just making Annie worse.

"How did he die?" Shimmer asks. Now she's pushed it.

"He was o-on Squad 451. I-In the Capitol. He d-died on the rescue mission." She stutters, holding back tears. Peeta looks down; remembering Finnick's death. I make my way to Annie quickly; holding back tears of my own.

"Hey Annie, It's okay." I say, brushing back the tears of her face. "Finn's in a better place now." She looks up at me and smiles. I make my way back to Peeta quietly. Everyone stays in silence until Ms Lancy breaks it once again.

"After that… disruption. As we are not doing swimming, we're doing something much better today- Running!" Everyone groans but me; Running is one of the only things I'm good at in sport. "You will find your change of clothes in your lockers, what I'm sure you all know your locker numbers?" We all nod. "Okay then; I will see you all out in the field. We only have an hour and a half left; so hurry!"

"Who would of thought it; double gym on our first day." Madge mutters under her breath, I laugh.

"I know right." I say while opening my locker and finding my outfit. A slutty black tank top and green shorts. The exact same thing the merchant kids would wear in our old gym class. Madge reads my facial expression immediately.

"Oh well, at least the shorts are green, eh?" She says, giving me a weak smile. I give her a weak one back and we get changed. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail and make my way to the field with Madge and all her new friends.

"So,Katniss?" Delly asks.

"Yes Delly?" I reply sweetly; as she's one of Peeta's best friends.

"How have you been, you know. After the rebellion and everything?" I smile.

"I've never been better." I answer. She smiles at me. We all get to the field and stand there, waiting for our teacher to give us further instructions.

"Now, class. Today we are going to 2000 meter sprint." Everyone groans. So all get ready over there and get ready for me to blow the whistle." She says, pointing to a destination near to us. We all prepare to walk there.

"But first." She says, causing us all to stop. "Everdeen and Mellark. Rule One, no jewellery. Please remove it, now." I look around to find Peeta. After a few seconds I find him and we exchange glances. He gives me a small nod and we both take our rings off, handing them to the teacher. I look up to see everyone's eyes on the rooms and gasps echoing around the of 'congratulations' form as we all get ready to run. I just copy Peeta and smile at them.

"On your marks." Everyone gets ready to run.

"Get set." Everyone waits in silence.

"GO." I set off and push all of my effort into running; trying to show my teacher what I've got. I slow down slightly when I get ahead of everyone else, only to moments later to be overtaken. I look to see who my opponent is going to be for the duration this race.

Peeta Mellark.

"Didn't know you were a good runner, Girl On Fire." He teases.

"Oh it's on Bread Boy." I smirk, teasing back.

"No Mellark insult then I see?" He smirks.

"Well, obviously not as technically I would be insulting the future me." He smiles remembering and I take this as an advantage to get ahead of him.

"HEY, KATNISS." He yells. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT." I smile and continue running.

"Sorry fiancée, you are just too slow." I tease.

"I'm sure I can beat you, mockingjay." He teases back.

"Oh, you're on, loverboy." I smirk.

For the final few minutes we race in silence, and it goes in paces of Peeta going ahead of me, and me going ahead of Peeta. Until finally the race ends and we both end on a tie, panting. We both go to another area of the field and lie down, panting.

"Well." I say, panting.

"Well." He says, turning his body around to face me.

"Looks like we tied." I say smirking.

"Looks like it." He smirks back.

We both get up and leave and Peeta goes to put his arm over me. I divert away quickly.

"Eww." I say, wrinkling my nose. "You're all sweaty, you're NOT putting that arm around me."

"Aww, someone scared of sweat." He teases. I scowl. He goes to put his contaminated arm around me again and I attempt to run away.

"Okay, Okay." He says, defeated. "I'll go take a shower and meet you outside of your detention, okay?" Shoot. My detention, I forgot.

"Okay." I say smiling.

I make my way to the lockers to put my clothes back and speed back to my dorm to take a shower before my detention. However, I walked into my room to see something I never expected to see.

Gale and Madge having sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Hey guys. A new chapter, in a day;D Okay. So I tried to make this as long as I could. But if you guys want me to update more quickly; it will be shorter. But the next chapter I'll put up in a couple of days, so it will be longer:) Thankyou for all the reviews, you guys make me so happy;3**

**-Mel. **

**Katniss' POV.**

They both look at me in pure shock and cover themselves immediately.

"SERIOUSLY?" I screech.

"Wait, Katniss-" Madge starts; but I do not want to hear it from her. I look at Madge one more time before shaking my head at her in shame and storming out the room; banging the door loudly. I have never wanted to go to detention so badly.

I make my way to the detention room to see no one else than Effie taking the shift.

"Katniss!" She squeals. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" I roll my eyes. "Manners." She scolds; causing me to laugh while sitting down. Effie has become like a second mother to me and Peeta.

I look around to see the fellow students who have landed themselves in detention. Mostly 19 year olds; as I expected. They obviously don't want to be here. They all probably have jobs by now and don't find it compulsory too either. A young boy enters the room, mutters an apology to Effie and comes to sit next to me. And then I recognise him.

"Rory?" I whisper. "What are you in detention for? You and Prim were always never ones to get in trouble." My voice cracks at Prim; and I notice his face falling at the mention of her.

"I uh, got into an argument with Gale and started shouting at him." He states, whispering too.

"Why did you shout at him?" I ask, curious.

"Prim." He states, looking close to tears.

"Prim?" I ask, confused.

"I loved her too, you know. I always did." I nod in agreement; I always thought her and Rory might of had something, I just never thought of questioning it.

"Now." Effie says. Everyone turns silent. "You have all been set certain pieces of work; what you must complete by the end of the hour." Everyone groans. "But if you however finish them before the hour ends, I will let you go." Everyone cheers. I watch as she hands out various peoples work and look down as she places mine infront of me. I discover a pink sticky note at the top and recognise the bubbly handwriting at the top as Effie's.  
_  
__Katniss,__Eventhough you may not have the best manners, you still need to plan your wedding. Have fun__P.S the date is November 1st.__-Effie.__  
_  
I immediately look across to discover various aspects of my wedding. And multi choice options were I can choose what I want for them. I also re-check the date. November 1st. Today is September 1st; So it's exactly two months away. I look up at Effie to smile and mouth a thank-you. She just winks at me. I look down again and start to plan my wedding.

I'm done before most people; as Effie only gave me two aspects to cover. I smile a goodbye and make my way back to my room, hoping to get no disturbances this time. I knock on the door three times.

"YOU GUYS HAVE CLOTHES ON, RIGHT?" I shout, determined to know before I enter.

"Yes, Catnip. We have clothes on." Gale says. I sigh and enter the room, to see them sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Thank god." I say, while lying down on my bed. "I think I may remain scarred for life after that event." Madge and Gale laugh. "What?" I ask, frowning.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are by far STILL the purest person I've met." He teases. Madge laughs. I throw daggers at him with my eyes.

"Maybe that's because every girl you've seen you've had sex is." I shoot back; causing him to glare at me and for Madge to shut up. "Now," I start. "I would hate to break this little love fest, So I'm going to go and take a shower." And with that, I leave the room to go into the bathroom.

The bathroom is a sunset orange and white colour; causing me to smile thinking of Peeta. I enter the shower to find it similar to my one in the Capitol. I quicken the shower; realizing the time is probably getting near dinner and step out, letting the shower dry me and my hair.

I go back into my room seeing Gale still there and frown; does he _ever_ leave? I sit back on my bed to realize that I've lost my ring. Dammit.

"Madge, have you seen my ring?" I ask, worried.

"What ring?"

"Madgeeee," I start, deepening the 'e'. "You know what ring."

"Oh!" She says, remembering. "That ring, uhm. Didn't Ms Lancy take them off you and Peeta take them off you in gym?" I see Gale's face darken when he realizes what type 'ring' it really is. I smile to myself, _good_.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Well, I'm off to see Peeta, bye." I say quickly before leaving them alone once again. As I set off to leave I realize that I don't know what number Peeta's room actually _is_. I decide to go to inquiry area at the start of all dorms. I walk up to the counter to realize it's an old Capitol citizen. Great, this should go well.

"Hello, I'm not supposing you could tell me the number to Peeta Mellark's room, could you?" I say, smiling sweetly. She looks up, and smiles realizing who it is.

"Katniss Everdeen!" She Squeaks. "What a pleasure to meet you, of course I can. Just let me get it up." I smile politely.

"Thank you." I state.

"It's 358." She chirps.

"Thankyou, Miss.." I look at her name plank. "Rodgers."

"No problem." She smiles.

I sprint my way to Peeta's, not knowing how long I have left until dinner. I get there effectively in a number of moments. I knock on the door and his roommate, Jack answers.

"Hello Katniss, finally changed your mind about Peeta?" He snarls. I roll my eyes.

"No, I came to see my fiancée, actually." I say, keeping my patience.

"How do you know he's in here?" He teases.

"Because I checked." I shoot back. "Now let me in, please."

"Let her in, Jack." I hear Peeta shout from behind.

"Awh, I would kind of prefer her out here." Jack teases. And before I could notice, Peeta's behind Jack.

"Well, I wouldn't." Peeta says, grinning at me and pulling me in. I take a look at his room. It's similar to me and Madge's. Just more bigger and dark blue walls.

"Peeeeeeeeeeetttaaaaaaaaa." I moan.

"Katnisssssssssssssssssssssss." He copies.

"Did you get the rings?" I ask, already suspecting the answer.

"Yes." He replies, handing me mine. "I've always been the most responsible one, haven't I?" He teases.

"Now, I wouldn't say that." I joke, giving a lopsided grin.

"Of course you wouldn't. Little-Miss-Stubbon." He jokes, I stick my tongue out at him.

"Get a room you guys." Jack says, coming in laughing.

"Okay." Peeta says, pretending to drag me in the bathroom. I laugh.

"Talking about that, you won't believe what I saw today-!" I start, but stop realizing that Jack's in the room. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later."

"What?" Jake teases. "Something so important you can't tell Peet's best friend?"

"Yup." I say, popping the 'p'.

"Fine." He pouts looking down, pretending to be hurt. Peeta laugh's while the dinner bell goes.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starving." Peeta says, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the room.

"What is it with you and food?" I joke while he drags me out of the room.

"I'm a baker, I'm use to food." He jokes.

"Does that mean the baker's wife gets as much food?" I ask.

"Maybe." He grins. I grin too as we get to the cafeteria and join the line.

I see Madge and Gale enter the queue and I keep my head down, hoping they won't see me.

"Hey Katniss!" Madge chirps. I flinch.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta asks; his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing." I stutter, refusing to look at Gale or Madge. Gale laughs. Peeta glares at him; causing me to smile.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Gale says, pretending to be offended before pushing in front of us telling kids to 'move out the way' because a 'teacher' is coming through. I roll my eyes.

"Katniss," Madge starts. "Please don't feel- awkward?"

"Why would she feel awkward?" Peeta asks.

"Um, well. Something happened." Madge says quietly.

"Like?" Peeta asks.

"Her and Gale. They, ah- and I walked in." I say, whispering in his ear. He understands immediately.

"I understand." He says, looking mortified. I realize that we're both at the front of the queue and we both get our dinners. I smile when I realize the meal; lamb stew. Me and Peeta both sit down in a long table; consisting of some of Peeta's friends and my friends. I smile. I could get use to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Thank you for 40 reviews ;o Here is the long awaited chapter 7. Like I said before, I'm sorry if I take a week or so to update. I'm not on my summer holidays yet, so It's hard for me to find time to write, so I have to add little bits every-day. I'll also be busy in summer though, so please expect me to update this kinda speed. Also, I'm all open for suggestions! So if you have one, make sure to add it in a review:)**

**-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

I finish my dinner quickly, and make small talk with other people on the table while waiting for Peeta to finish. I squeeze his hand and shoot him an _I-need-to-tell-you-something look_. He nods and attempts to eat his more quickly.

"So Katniss," A girl I recall being called Ivy starts. "What was it like- being the mockingjay?" Madge and Peeta glare at her and give her a _you-did-not-just-say-that_look. I remain clam.

"Oh, it was great." I say, sarcastically.

"Really?" She chirps. I refrain from rolling my eyes; it's easy to tell she's Shimmer's best friend.

"Yeah, really. Getting shot once, getting your boyfriend hijacked and your sister killed!" I snap. Peeta squeezes my hand, warning me to calm down, but I can't.

"Katniss." He warns again under his breath. I sigh and attempt to calm down. He smiles and continues to eat the remains of his dinner. After my outrage; everyone else finishes there dinner in silence, too. Peeta is quick to finish and we make our way back to his room.

"Okay." I start. "I have a plan."

"And what would that plan be?" He asks, curiously.

"I know how to get Gale kicked out of the school." I state quietly, knowing we might be recorded.

"Katniss," Peeta starts in the same tone. "I know that you don't get on with Gale. But seriously, you want him to lose his job, really?" I have a second thought.

"I guess you're right." I say, sighing.

"Like always." He says, grinning.

"Like always," I confirm. He just grins again.

"So, Girl On Fire. What do you feel like doing tonight?"

"I don't really mind, Boy With The Bread. How about you?"

"Well, I could teach you how to bake bread, as you kind of nearly set your dorm on fire." He teases.

"Okay." I smirk.

"And, as you're kind of going to be a bakers wife you need to know how to make bread."

"Oh really?" I smirk.

"Really, even Katniss Everdeen needs to."

"Fine." I sigh, giving up in defeat. He smirks and pulls me to go to my room.

"No." I groan. "I'm too lazy to walk there, can't we just stay here?" I moan.

"Nope," He says, and lifts me onto his back, giving me a piggy back.

"Peeta!" I shriek.

"Well, you wouldn't walk. So you're being carried." He laughs. I sigh as he carries me to my room.

"Wait, how to do you know my room number?" I ask, curious.

"Madge," He states, I nod. We enter my room, me still on Peeta's back. To see Madge, and again, Gale. Gale looks up at me.

"Since when did you not have legs, Catnip?" He torments.

"Since when was this classed as your room, Gale?" I shoot back.

"Since when are you the boss of you and Madge's room?"

"Since when is it legal for you to have sex with a student?" I shoot again. That shut him up. He looks in my eyes and is able to tell what I'm getting onto.

"You wouldn't…" He trails off. I open my mouth to speak but Peeta gets there first.

"She wouldn't." Peeta assures him, a warning tone to me in his voice. Everyone remains silent, until suddenly; a voice appears out of nowhere.

"All students please report to the auditorium immediately." A electronic voice speaks, I roll my eyes. Peeta grabs my hand.

"Let's go." He says, tugging me to the door.

"Wait." I say. "They'll be a huge blockage."

"Okay." He says simply. We wait a few minutes before leaving our room to find the hallways empty.

"We better hurry." Peeta says, rushing and pulling me faster. I laugh.

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm sure we're not late." I reassure him. But we are, when we enter the massive auditorium all eyes are on us. Most murmur about how they "Didn't know we would be here" or how it's "Convenient that they're the last ones here." I see Miss Kalloway sigh.

"Sorry." Peeta says, dragging us onto the nearest two seats. I hear younger girls screech to see 12 years olds and scowl, great. I take this chance to look behind me, to see all of the teachers in rows, and I'm shocked to see Johanna included in them. I can imagine it now, Johanna screaming at the kids, I laugh to myself. The head teacher -who's name I don't know- cleared their throat, causing us all to listen. I inspect her, she has long brown hair and a face like a fish.

"Now," She says, in a posh accent. "Before I start to introduce myself, could Peeta Mellark please go to the art block, where you will meet Mrs Watts." Everyone turns their head to our direction and I give Peeta a questioning look, he just shrugs his shoulders, nods at Fishface and leaves the room. "So after that, let me introduce myself." I fake a yawn, causing glares from teachers -including my mother and Effie- and laughs from students to go around the auditorium. I smile.

"Mrs Mellark!" She snaps, I ignore her. "Katniss!" She snaps again. I look at her.

"Oh? Sorry, you're talking to me?" I ask, sweetly. "I'm not married, yet." I say, pretending to be offended. Everyone's laughs get louder and my mother's glare gets deeper.

"Out!" She shouts.

"Okay." I say, pretending to be bored as I walk out of the auditorium. Moments later, Peeta comes back, and spots me while walking.

"Katniss," He says, prolonging the 'l' and pretending to be in a warning tone. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got sent out for yawning." I state simply, he laughs.

"Well, Katniss you REALLY have to be better behaved."

"I'm trying; I really didn't mean to yawn on purpose!" I say honestly, he just rolls his eyes.

"Well anyways, guess what!" He says, excited.

"What?" I say in the same tone.

"Our art teacher, Mrs Watts just got me to come because she's heard of my art skills and is letting me cover are classes!" Pride runs through me; my fiancée is going to help our class. Something, in District 12 he would of never been able to achieve.

"Peeta, that's great, I'm so proud of you!" I shriek, pulling him into a hug. All of a sudden, the door opens and we let go immediately, only to relax finding out it's my mother.

"Peeta, go back in." She says sternly. He gives me a quick smile before nodding and going back in. Mother walks up to me, furious.

"Katniss!" She snaps. "I've been checking your behaviour, and it's atrocious, what happened to you?"

"Nothing." I say, honestly. "I just haven't got on with a couple of teachers so far."

"So what was that there then?" She shrieks, getting angrier. "A random argument?"

"Mother, I really did generally yawn." I say honestly.

"I don't believe you." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Mother, you're not even the boss of me anymore!" I snap. "Ever since I was eleven, you've never been there." She just shakes her head.

"This is the final straw Katniss!" She shrieks. "If you get in trouble anymore, your wedding will be cancelled." A mix of emotions run through me, she can't do that, right?

"You can't and won't do that." I state.

"Try me, I mean. For one you won't get your only parent's blessing. And two I can always get Gale to refuse your marriage at the altar." I glare at the people who use to be my mother, and watch with my mouth wide open as she slams the auditorium door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if there is any mistakes, It's late and this took me FOREVER to do. Keep the suggestions/reviews coming and I will reply to some reviews in the next chapter. (:**

**-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

A million questions run through my head. _Would she really do that? Is Gale really willing to do that? _ I am quickly disrupted by Gale walking out the auditorium and up to me.

"Catnip, you can come in now-" He looks up to see my facial expression and stops. "What's wrong?" He asks; looking concerned. I snort.

"Like you care," I mutter.

"Look, Catnip. I'm still the same Gale. And I still care about how you feel; I mean I've known you long enough." I look down.

"The Gale I know wouldn't have designed bombs to kill innocent children." I snap.

"I never knew what Coin's purpose for them would be. I loved Prim too, you know." I look into his eyes, he's being honest. He locks eyes with me. "Do you forgive me?"

Now I think about it, I haven't been the nicest person to Gale. Even though he hated the Capitol I know the real Gale would never mean to harm innocent children. I mean, he was my best friend for four years.

"Okay, I forgive you." I mumble. "But things will never be the same, you know that right?" He nods.

"Now," He starts. "Tell me why you're upset."

"Mother said if my behaviour doesn't improve, she's cancelling me and Peeta's wedding?" Gale gives a shocked expression.

"She really said that, but how would she do it?"

"Actually," I start. "She said she would make you stop the wedding at the altar." He bursts out laughing.

"Seriously?" He asks through laughs, I nod. "She really thinks I would do that? I'm with Madge now anyways."

"About that," I say, curiously. "How long have you and Madge been together?" I ask.

"Two months." He states like it's obvious. "I think I might ask her to marry me." I smirk.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I grin.

"Why thank you Catnip." He teases. "Now, we should really go back in." I nod in agreement and we both go in and sit down in our previous spaces.

"Oh, Katniss. You're back in." Fishface says. "Do you have anything to say for yawning in the whole school assembly?" I go to snap at her but feel Peeta's hand slip in mine and remember the conversation with my mother.

"Sorry for yawning miss." I lie. She purses her lips at me and I supress rolling my eyes.

"You're all dismissed." She croaks. Peeta drags me out quickly and back to my room.

"Katniss, what did your mother want?" He asks curiously.

"Well," I start, sighing. "She said if my behaviour doesn't improve, she's cancelling the wedding." Peeta shrieks like a little kid who's just had his favourite toy taken away; causing me to laugh.

"She can't do that, right?" He panics.

"Nope," I state. "But I'm kind of going to try and be better behaved." I smirk. "Just for you," I add; causing him to grin.

"Good," He smiles. I smile back. Another announcer cracks their voice through the speakers, I roll my eyes.

"Can all students not in their dorms please report back there immediately; you have five minutes," The voice speaks in a monologue tone, Peeta sighs.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. I have to go and plan some stuff for Art tomorrow anyway, we have it first." I smile.

"I guess I will have to call you Mr Mellark now then." I tease.

"Okay, Miss Everdeen." He teases.

"Bye, Mr Mellark." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Bye." He says; waving and leaving the room, making me suddenly feel alone. I quickly get dressed into simple green pyjamas and sit down on the sofa to watch TV before Madge rushes into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss you wouldn't believe what just happened!" She shrieks. I play along.

"What?" I ask, pretending to be curious.

"Gale proposed to me!" She shouts, tears streaming down her face.

"Madge! That's great!" I smile, pulling her into a hug. She returns it instantly and we pull away after a few seconds.

"Look at the ring!" She chirps; I decide to play girly for a longer duration of time then I first expected.

"Madge! That's beautiful!" I shriek, inspecting the ring. A simple golden ring with a sparkling red gem incrusted in the middle.

"I can't wait!" She squeals. Pulling me into another hug.

"I'm happy for you Madge." I say honestly. She pulls out of the hug yet again.

"I'm going to go and get changed, okay?" She asks; more as a statement rather than a question.

"Okay." I agree, and watch TV the remaining 10 minutes it takes for her to get changed. As soon as she gets out a monologue voice speaks, _again_.

"All students please get in your beds now. I repeat, all students please get in your beds now." It croaks. I roll my eyes.

"I sure can't wait to get out of this place." I mutter under my breath. Madge rolls her eyes.

"But you've been here for a day?" Madge asks, confused.

"Exactly," I state. Madge just laughs as I fall into a, thankfully dreamless sleep.

**(Page Break)**

I wake up to an alarm clock; looking at my surroundings and groaning.

"Katniss," Madge says curiously from her bed. "Are you up?" I groan in response. I hear a laugh in the background.

"Still not a morning person, Catnip?" Gale teases in the background. I get out of bed and give him a glare.

"Gale, we have to get dressed." I state. "GO AWAY!" I snap, pushing him out the room and locking the door, Madge laughs.

"So, you _really_ want to get dressed?" Madge teases; empathising 'really'.

"Yes." I grunt, causing her to laugh again. We both get dressed with thirty minutes to spare; I decide to go to Peeta's this morning due to my incident yesterday.

"I'm going to go and have breakfast at Peeta's, okay?" I ask, smiling.

"Okay." She says, returning the same smile. I quickly make my way to Peeta's and knock on the door.

"DON'T COME IN YET WE'RE NOT COMPLETELY DRESSED." I hear Peeta shout.

"UNLESS YOU'RE A GIRL AND YOU WANT TO SEE THE SIGHTS OF ME AND PEETS." Jack teases.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you Peeta, but I'm good thanks Jack." I hear Peeta laugh; recognising me. Jack opens the door for me.

"Still not interested, Girl On Fire?" Jack teases.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'.

"Whatever, they all come around eventually." I roll my eyes and step into the room, to see Peeta just finished getting changed. He sees me and blushes.

"So, why are you here Everdeen?" Jack asks rudely.

"Jack, she is welcome to come here whenever she wants." Peeta says. I stick my tongue out at Jack.

"I'm here for some breakfast, actually. After you know, what kind of happened yesterday…" I trail of. Both Peeta and Jack laugh.

"Okay, well. I have to go and get ready for Art. There are some cheesebuns in the fridge, okay?" Peeta says, putting everything he needs into a simple bag.

"Okay." I smile. He kisses me on the cheek before leaving. I go to the fridge and grab a few cheesebuns before leaving back to my room. I come back to, no surprise; Gale and Madge kissing.

"Do you guys like; have a problem where you can't stay away from each other?" I tease.

"Weren't you supposed to be having breakfast with bread boy?" Gale teases back. Madge just laughs, as pure usual.

"Actually, he's teaching our art class period one or two so he had to go early. But I got these." I say, pointing to the cheesebuns.

"Can I have one?" Madge chirps.

"My cheese buns," I tease, holding them to my chest protectively. They both laugh. I go over to our Kitchen area and get out two plates for me and Madge, insinuating Gale has already eaten. I half the amount of cheesebuns and get us both some orange juice before handing them to Madge.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"No problem." I mutter. We eat our breakfast in silence. Soon after we eat the bell goes, and we make our way to Art. Mixed feelings run through me; both excited and nervous for Peeta.

We get to art and are asked to leave our bags outside and remain outside of the classroom. I take this time to look across the Art block. All art rooms are similar, with two of the walls completely glass and two normal wall. I smile; this is first place what reminds me of the woods. I am quickly disrupted by Peeta stepping out of the classroom and speaking to us.

"Now," He starts. "You may all know me as Peeta, but I'm told as I'm going to be your Art teacher you may/should refer me to Mr Mellark in this lesson." I try to hold in a laugh of Peeta's seriousness. The person next to me, -who I realize is Delly- looks at me in concern.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Delly asks. "You look like you're about to burst out laughing." Everyone looks my way.

"I am." I mumble. I take deep breaths. "Okay, I'm good now. Sorry, _Mr Mellark_." I say, empathising 'Mr Mellark.'

"It's okay, Er- Katniss is it?" He says, pretending not to know me. The whole class goes into hysterics. "As this is your first time, I'll let you off." He says; winking at me. I burst out laughing all over again.

"So, even though I didn't want to, I had to do a seating plan." Everyone groans. "I tried to use my knowledge about who you all like but other than that it's at completing random." I smile at this, knowing Peeta probably put me with Madge. "The seating plan is on the screen in the front of the class, and if you have any problems tell me." He says, smiling. We all rampage in.

"At least we're probably together." Madge says, smiling.

"Yep," I smile back, popping the 'p'. Peeta walks in.

"So, if any of you are confused by the diagram. It starts with Miss Everdeen right here." He says, tapping to the desk at the front, facing the teacher's desk. I grin and sit down. I smile when I see Madge sit next to me on the table with a population of two. Everyone gets ready in their seats and Peeta introduces himself. He does the register and I blank out until he comes to me.

"Katniss?" He asks.

"Yup," I say, popping the 'p'.

"Awh, no Mr Mellark?" He pouts, pretending to be hurt.

"Nope," I say in the same tone, popping the 'p' once again.

I blank out once again while he finishes the register. Afterwards, he collects a pile of sheets and splits them in half to me and Madge.

"Hand these out please, girls." Madge gets up to hand hers out straight away, being the teacher's pet she is. I scowl at him, causing him to laugh.

"Katniss, I'm your teacher. You have to do what I say for once." Everyone laughs. I stick my tongue out at him in defeat and hand the rest of the sheets out; remembering to keep two for me and Madge. I hand the remaining sheets to Peeta. He has a proud grin on his face. "Now, that wasn't hard was it?" I scowl at him and sit back down.

"You and him are so weird." Madge whispers, laughing.

"So are you and Gale." I whisper back. She shuts up. Peeta goes on to explain about what we have to do, but I just blank out and admire his features; witch is girly, but I can just read the instructions on the sheet.

"Miss Everdeen." A woman says. I turn around to see probably our original Art teacher sitting at the back of the classroom; most probably observing. She clears her throat. "However handsome you may find Mr Mellark, you have to pay attention to what he's saying; not just stare at him." Everyone laughs. I blush a little.

"You know, Katniss." Shimmer starts. "You should really stop flirting with Peeta. If you look at his hand you can tell he has a fiancée." We all laughed, insinuating she was joking. "No, I'm serious. His fiancée wouldn't be happy. I mean, you don't even know him." We all stare at her. Madge play slaps me.

"Yes Katniss!" She shrieks. "Stop flirting with Peeta, you'll agitate Katniss!" We all burst out laughing again.

"Shimmer, who won the 74th Hunger Games?" I ask, scared about the answer I'll be given.

"Well, I don't really pay attention. But Peeta Mellark, obviously." She says, speaking like I'm dumb. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Well. Shimmer, you really need to do some research…" Peeta says, trailing off. Everyone laughs again.

"Okay!" Shimmer says, giving a seductive smile at Peeta. I look across to Peeta, who seems disturbed. I laugh.

"Now, Class." Peeta says. Everyone goes silent again. "As I've explained it, you may start. 20 minutes before we will stop and look at some, okay?" Everyone nods. I look down at the sheet, to realize it doesn't have the instructions on. _Damn, I should have been listening. _I raise my hand.

"What?" Peeta asks casually.

"Eh hem! You should have more enthusiasm and politeness to your students!" I snap, teasing him. Everyone looks up to see who it is and laughs realizing it's me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And why do you need my assistance Miss Everdeen?"

"I wasn't listening, and I don't understand." He laughs.

"So, You were really admiring me?" He grins

"Maybe," I say, prolonging the 'e' and smirking.

"Stop flirting!" Shimmer snaps, we all burst out laughing. I stand up and stand next to Peeta, who's sitting down. He stands up immediately and goes face to face with me; our noses almost touching.

"So, you have a fiancée?" I ask, smirking.

"Maybe." He says, smirking back. I kiss him on the lips and Shimmer shrieks.

"SIAN!" She shrieks, tapping the girl next to her. Poor Sian; Sian looks similar to me. The only differences we have are she has shorter; lighter hair. And her fringe is brushed back behind her ear. She's the most quietest person in the class, next to Madge that is.

"What?" She asks, irritated. I can't help but think she has a slight what use to be 'Southern' accent.

"Who is Peeta engaged too? I HAVE to tell her about what Katniss is doing to him." Everyone laughs.

"You STILL don't get it?" Jack asks, speaking like she's a bit of mud.

"Shimmer." Peeta says, she pays her attention to him. "My fiancée is in this room." He says, pulling me close to him.

"So she's IN this room and you're STILL doing that to Katniss?" Okay, she is seriously irritating me now.

"KATNISS AND PEETA ARE ENGAGED." Everyone shouts. Me and Peeta just laugh.

"Ew." Shimmer says.

"Shimmer, please get out." Mrs Watts says. We all wave bye at her stupidly as she exits the room.

"Katniss. Sit down." Peeta says, sighing. "I'll explain it to you." I sit down immediately and listen as Peeta explains the task.

"But I can't draw." I groan, he just laughs.

"I'm sure you can." He says, obviously enjoying this. I just huff as he takes the short journey back to his desk.

I spend the remaining 80 minutes attempting to draw what we've been asked to do. A scenery of some sort. I decide to draw the woods in as much detail as possible; and it turns out I'm okay.

Peeta decides as it is 80 minutes in; now would be the perfect time to examine the drawings. He starts with the back of the class. Mumbling 'goods' and 'amazings' until he finally gets to me.

"Wow." He breaths on my neck, picking it up to examine it closer. "I never knew you were this good." I smile at him.

"I've never really attempted drawing." I say honestly.

"Well you should draw more." He says, smiling. The bell goes. "Class dismissed." He shouts. Everyone leaves the classroom but me and him.

"Good first lesson, Peeta." Mrs Watts says, smiling.

"Thank you, Sara." Peeta says, smiling. I give her a nod before Peeta packs his stuff and we leave.

"So, I totally think we should make an art store called Mellark's paintings." He teases. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I mutter. He laughs.

"We have music next." He says.

"Really?" I ask, enthusiastic.

"Yup," He answers. I smile. "We should really start leaving, I mean. It's four stories up; so it's going to take a while."

"Okay." I agree. But before we go, Peeta pushes me away from the crowd and kisses me quickly, I smile.

"I love you, Katniss." He says.

"I love you too, Peeta." I smile. We both make our way to music. What takes us the whole 20 minutes due to Peeta's leg.

"Okay." I say, panting. "We're definitely taking the lift next time." Peeta just nods in agreement. We walk hand in hand in the classroom. I examine it, a fairly large red room with Guitars hanging around the sides, and keyboards on top of tables. I look to see who our teacher is and Peeta has to stop me falling to the floor.

Cinna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Replying to reviews time;D. Okay, first of. Thank you guys for 70+ reviews; I seriously thought I wouldn't even get 10 when I started writing this. So thank you. (: **

**Madison Mellark- **Yes, I agree with you about Shimmer. The whole point of calling her Shimmer was because me and my friend were on this stupid website, and my username had Shimmer in it; so she would call me Shimmer & I acted really stupid on there; But every class has to have a dumb blondexD. Thanks.

**Hunger GamesFANatic13 & TeamKatnissandPeetaD12-** Thank you guys so much, you guys made my days when I received your reviews, so thank you!

**Mackie80- **Thank you. Yes I agree on the topic of Katniss' OOC. But in the story I decided to make it so Peeta has made Katniss soften up a bit; because Peeta is Peeta. But you can also tell than Katniss' teasing has grew on Peeta. But I do try to bring out the Katniss we all know and love at times xD.

Also thank you to **Blue4Purple**, , **Kendra**, **stephhnie-lopez**, **rocky sheep 123** and everyone else for your ideas. Keep them coming. Also thank you to all 46 of you on alert & 31 on favourites. And to the people who have reviewed almost every chapter. Wow, that was a lot of thanks, but yeah. (:

**Keep the reviews coming, and here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, But I've had serious writers block and sorry this is SUPER short. But please bear with me, and I'll update a good/long chapter as soon as I can. **

**-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

**Katniss' POV.**

My whole body freezes. Cinna's not here. He was killed while in the preparation of the start of the Quarter Quell. I must be imagining him. I hear Peeta suddenly grabbing onto a chair and I know I cannot be imagining him. I walk up to Peeta and whisper reassuring words into his ear. After a few minutes, he comes back to reality and hugs me. I look back to Cinna to see him staring at eyes; eyes full of concern.

"Cinna." I mutter, unable for multiple words to flow out. "You're alive." I stutter, throwing my arms around him.

"You've got that right, Girl on Fire." He smiles, it's so strange; Just hearing his voice again. He pulls out of the hug "Now," He starts. "Is it okay for them to come in now?" He asks, I nod and give him a I'll-explain-about-this-later look. He nods.

"Oh and by the way." I say before he opens the door. "Beware of Shimmer." I warn.

"Anyone called Shimmer must have a problem. Last time I checked; Shimmer was the name of a famous makeup brand." He says, rolling his eyes. I laugh and realize something. After all Cinna's been through, he still manages to crack a smile on everyone's lips; even at the worst times. And I truly admire Cinna for that. Everyone comes rampaging in and Peeta and I take a seat next to each other.

"Now let's cut to the chase." Cinna says, clapping his hands; signalling everyone to be quiet. "Please call me Cinna. I prefer not to be called by my last name." Everyone nods in agreement. Sian puts her hand up.

"Yes?" Cinna asks.

"I thought you were a stylist, so why are you a music teacher?" She asks curiously; saying the question in my mind.

"Correct, I am a stylist. However, Miss Trinket is the school's stylist. So I chose to do my second subject I studied, Music." I look at Cinna curiously; I never knew he liked music. Sian nods, stating she understands.

"Wait!" Shimmer snaps, oh god. "You were a stylist in the 74th Hunger Games, right?" He nods. "Oh my gosh guys! My cousin Glimmer and her boyfriend Marvel were in those games!" Everyone looks at me and Peeta and we both look down.

"Anyway." Cinna says. "Do you all want to know what you're going to be doing to do today?" He says quickly, distracting everyone from the previous conversation. Everyone nods. "Well, our first project is.. singing!" Everyone groans, including me. "Now, join up in pairs and I'll give you the song you have to practice." I look at Peeta and he nods. "You have 3 minutes to get into pairs, go." He says, snapping his fingers. Everyone rushes into pairs. I can't help but look over to Sian, who's just looking around. I smile when I see Madge approaches her. Sian seems nice, I think me and her would be good friends if we got to know each other. Peeta quickly disrupts me from my thoughts and I turn my head back around.

"So, looks like I'm stuck with the best singer in the class." He teases; I roll my eyes.

"Please." I groan. "I am _not_ the best singer in the class." I reply, empathising 'not'.

"I'm sure you are." He says encouragingly.

"Whatever." I mutter. He just rolls in eyes in reply.

"So," Cinna starts, everyone goes into silence. He starts handing round papers. "You all have 35 minutes to practice, and at the end I will pick a lucky couple of pairs to preform; okay?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay, you may start." I look down at the sheet Cinna handed to Peeta. Peeta follows my gaze and laughs.

"So.. Maybe we should start?" He says in a curious tone. I nod, looking down at the sheet and beginning to sing.

_What kind of man lays his hands on the women he loves?  
Calls he angel, but shows no remorse in her blood  
He covers her body in bruises and scars  
You don't understand just how beautiful you are_

You are too beautiful  
Your heart wants something more  
Those shades of blue on that face of yours  
Hides that smile that beats in your chest

When he's done with her beating  
He just stands aside  
Wipes the sweat from his brow  
And yells over her cries  
"You don't know what I've been through!"  
He yells and he says  
"You don't know what I've done for you!"  
And hits her again

You are too beautiful  
Your heart wants something more  
Those shades of blue on that face of yours  
Hides that smile that beats in your chest

She stands in the mirror  
She looks less alive  
She lifts up her shirt to see she has five  
Branded fingers on her side  
She's feeling it all now  
But she doesn't cry  
She doesn't cry

You are too beautiful  
Your heart wants something more  
Those shades of blue on that face of yours  
Hides that smile that beats in your chest

I look up to see everyone clapping and my skin turns a crimson red.

"Wow, Katniss." Cinna says, stuttering. "I never knew you were that good." I shake my head.

"I'm not that good." I say honestly, he just rolls his eyes.

"Katniss; I think that archery isn't the only think you're flawless at." Everyone mutters in agreement; Peeta grins at me and I sigh.

"Whatever." I mutter, faking a yawn and resting on Peeta's shoulder. Everyone goes back into their work. I go up to Cinna.

"Cinna, how come you're still alive?" I ask, curious. He laughs.

"Why, want to get rid of me?" He teases; I roll my eyes.

"No." I say defensively. "It's just, when they took you away in the Quarter Quell, I, I…" I cut off, stuttering.

"Hey, it's okay." Cinna reassures; putting a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't you hear the news recently about the Captiol prisoners being released?" The memories come flashing back in my mind as I recall Peeta talking about it; I nod. I return back to my seat and feel a tap on my shoulder; I turn around to see Madge and Sian. Sian speaks up.

"Uhm, Will you help me?" She asks quietly. I nod and smile at her; she smiles back.

I help Sian and Madge at their singing for the remaining time of the lesson; and Sian and Madge are surprisingly okay at singing. Sian still seems quiet to me; and I'm beginning to wonder if she's just naturally quiet. I shake my thoughts away when I hear the bell go and we all rush out of the classroom.

"What have we got next?" I ask Peeta curiously.

"Language Arts." He states as if it's obvious, I just nod my head as we make our way to the lift. Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Are you feeling okay? You've looked distant in Music." He asked; concern filling his eyes. I nod my head immediately.

"Of course I am. It's just the news of Cinna; that's all." I reply honestly, he nods his head; signalling he understands. I wait patiently as I wait for the lift to reach its destination, what's taking longer than expected.

"Why is it taking so long?" Peeta asks, mouthing my question.

"I don't know." I say curiously. Then all of a sudden a clanking sound booms around us.

"What was that?" Peeta asks, his voice quivering. My mind can only come to one solution.

"We're trapped." I stutter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for almost 100 Reviews;O wow. Okay, so I decided to not do anything today so I could update, and I've been spending all this morning writing it, so I hope you guys like it. I guess it's a long-ish chapter for me. But hopefully the next chapter will be longer, But I'll take another day free sometime next week so I can update again, as I'm on summer break now and I'm kinda busy. So yeah, enjoy. And some of the next chapter will be in Madge's POV.**

**-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

"We're trapped." I stutter.

Peeta looks at me in shock, and then I remember one of the fears him and I share, closure.

"There-There has to be some way we can get out." He says, his voice quivering. I reach my hand up onto his shoulder.

"Hey, it will be okay." I reassure him. "We'll get out eventually, judging on their technology I'm sure they'll have a solution." He sighs.

"And judging on their technology we shouldn't be stuck in here!" He snaps, causing me to look down hurt. He immediately sees my expression and his face softens. "Sorry." I just nod.

"Eurgh, you guys are pathetic." Someone speaks in a stupid accent. I turn around, Shimmer. _Of course_ her and her friends would be too lazy to descend the stairs.

"Don't be so mean Shimmer!" One of her friends say, play slapping her. "It's PEETA MELLARK." She mouths dreamily. _Fan girls, great_. All of her friends gather around Peeta excitedly, I scowl.

"You're so hot!" One of them shrieks.

"Want my number?" Another says jumping up and down.

"I'd volunteer as tribute for you any day!" A blonde girl says lovingly. A pang of jealously hits me and I mentally scold myself. _Don't be jealous, Katniss. They're only fan girls. _Peeta looks at my face and laughs.

"Whoa." Peeta says; cutting of their compliments and pulling me closer to him. "Sorry ladies, but I'm already taken." He looks at me. "And I won't change her for anyone or anything in the world." I blush. I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him. All the girls spot me as If I wasn't there before.

"Oh. Sorry Katniss, We just couldn't help ourselves." One says, and they all scurry back to their original area.

I sit down and sigh, this is going to be a _long_ wait. Peeta sits down next to me.

"So," He whispers in my ear. "Katniss Everdeen, the jealous type?" We both laugh and a blush appears on my cheeks.

"Well." I whisper back. "I wouldn't want anyone taking my Peeta, would I?" He smirks.

"Like I would let anyone take me away from my Katniss." He purrs; I just blush.

"Get-A-Room!" The girls all shriek simultaneously. My eyes shoot daggers at them as I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Attention all Students, Attention all Students!" A voice echo's around the lift. We all stop in our tracks.

"Just get us out of here!" One girl shrieks, we just roll our eyes at her.

"Please stay calm miss; there has been a slight problem with the lift. We are currently fixing the problem; please expect to be back to your classes in the next 30 minutes." Everyone cheers, I just sigh. 30 minutes to long.

"YAY!" Shimmer shrieks.

"Just go to your 4th period, as it will be close enough to it." I frown, we've been in here almost been here for half an hour? "And Peeta and Katniss, no public affection please." The burst of static stops and I immediately recognise the voice, Mrs Kalloway. I roll my eyes. Peeta removes me off him, I frown.

"Katniss, you know what your mother said." He says in a serious tone, I nod and sigh.

"I know."

"Katniss." He says, spinning me towards him and putting my face up to look at his. "You know I don't want to do this, but this wedding means so much to me." He whispers.

"I know." I whisper back. "It's the same with me." He smiles.

"I love you." He mouths.

"I love you too." I mouth back. His eyes light up.

"So, what do you want to do for the next 25 minutes, Miss Everdeen?" He asks.

"I don't know, Mr Mellark." I answer.

"I can't believe it will soon be Mrs Mellark." He whispers, I smirk.

"Katniss Mellark, It has a good ring to it." I debate out loud, he smiles.

"It sure does." He says, giving my hand a squeeze. We both know it's the only thing we can currently do, so I squeeze his hand back. We sit in silence for the next few minutes.

"So," Peeta says, breaking the silence. "Gale and Madge, who would think?" I smirk.

"I don't know." I say, looking in to his eyes and smirking. "I guess opposites just attract."

"I guess so." He smiles.

"So, how much longer until we get out of here now?" I ask impatiently. Peeta laughs.

"Still about 20 minutes." He says, I sigh. We sit in silence for the remaining 20 minutes.

**(Page Break) **

"So, what's next? Wood Tech, right?" I ask, hoping I got it right.

"Yup," Peeta says, popping the 'p'. I smile. "And we have none- other than Miss Mason as our teacher."

"You're kidding, right?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Nope," He answers, once again popping the 'p'. I sigh.

"But wouldn't she be arrested already, for like harassing the kids when they say something she doesn't agree with?" I say seriously, we both burst out laughing. The bell goes.

"Well, I guess we better get going to our "Death Room" Then." Peeta teases, putting air quotes around 'Death Room'. I burst out laughing once again. We spend the rest of the walk to Johanna's room in silence. We enter the room, realizing we're the last ones there.

"Katniss!" Madge squeaks; worried. "Where were you last lesson?" I go to answer but am quickly disrupted by Shimmer.

"She was totally stuck in an elevator with me and the girls, I mean, how lucky was SHE?" Shimmer says, flipping her hair back. Everyone laughs; Johanna rolls her eyes at Shimmer. "It was TOTALLY annoying when her and Peeta were flirting with each other though, urgh." Everyone looks at me at Peeta; I put my head down to hide my blush.

"No snappy remarks, brainless? What the hell have you been putting in her food, Loverboy?" Johanna asks, concerned. Everyone goes into hysterics. "Just go and sit down, star-crossed lovers." We do what we're told and sit the only spaces left; next to Peeta's friends. Johanna explains who she is and what she's going to teach, but I just blank out as I know all of this already. Peeta nudges me.

"What?" I whisper.

"She's about to explain what we're doing today." He informs me; I sit up and squeeze his hand as a sign as 'thanks'.

"Okay, as this is our first lesson and I really can't be bothered today, you guys can just use this as a "Getting to know each other" type crap lesson." She says, putting air quotes around 'Getting to know each other'. I roll my eyes, typical Johanna. The whole class erupted in chat, and Peeta and I join in the conversation with his friends, I am however quickly disrupted when I see Madge vomit all over the floor. I rush over to her immediately.

"Madge, Are you okay?" I ask, panicking.

"I'm fine." She snaps. I begin to worry even more, Madge never acts like this.

"Take her to the nurse, Brainless." Johanna says, I nod and try to get Madge off the floor.

"Let's go." I say simply, being careful as I lift her. We silently make our way out of the classroom.

"Madge, what's really wrong?" I ask as we make our way to the nurses' room.

"I- I don't know." Madge stutters. We stay silent until we get there, I have a feeling Madge knows what's wrong; but she's hiding it. When we get there I instantly regret it; remembering my mother is the nurse.

"What's the problem, Madge?" Mother asks, not realizing I'm there. I just sit down.

"I was just sick in the class for the second time today." Madge says, shaking.

"What have you eaten?" Mother asks.

"Well, I've had a craving for ice cream…" Madge trails off. Oh no.

"Come with me." Mother says, looking at me and leading Madge to another room. I hear Madge disagreeing about something, but after a few minutes deciding to do whatever was asked. She rushes out minutes later and starts crying.

"Madge," I say softly, trying to calm her. "What's wrong?" Before she can answer, Mother comes out again.

"Madge, the results were positive. You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for the shortness. But there is a cliffhanger, and some of my friends made me slightly rush this, soo..;3 Hopefully I'll be able to update Wednesday, but I'm not sure. If not; I'll be updating next monday. Thanks for 98 reviews guys, and like before; It's my summer. So bare with me c:  
-Mel.**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Madge's POV.**

"Madge, the results were positive. You're pregnant."

My whole body shakes.

Me.

Pregnant.

Madge Undersee.

Pregnant.

Mrs Everdeen puts a hand on my shoulder; trying to reassure me.

"Madge, it will be okay." She smiles. I look over to Katniss; whose face is in pure shock. I know what she's thinking; _why has this happened? _But she doesn't know about all the times in District 2; and I was tending for it to stay that way.

"You're pregnant?" Katniss stutters. I nod.

"Madge, do you know who the father is?" Mrs Everdeen asks; I nod. Remembering about Gale, Katniss stands up furious.

"I'm going to kill him!" Katniss shouts, making her way to the exit. Katniss' mother grabs onto her hand and glares at her.

"NO! Katniss, you're not going to do anything." Mrs Everdeen says in a force I've never heard before. Katniss sighs and sits down.

I freeze into shock and start to shake uncontrollably, I can't do this! I can't have a baby, I'm 17! I'm not capable. What will Gale think of this? Surely he'll cancel the wedding.

The room spins round and round as black dots start to reach my vision; the last thing I hear is Katniss shouting my name and me falling to the ground before the darkness reaches me.

**Katniss' POV.**

"Madge!" I scream; desperately trying to wake her up. But I know it's too late; she's fainted.

"Now look what you've done, Katniss!" Mother shouts at me. I sigh.

"She could have fainted for ANY reason." I say furiously, defending myself. Mother furrows her eyebrows.

"I'm going to have to check over that she's okay, just go Katniss." Mother says, clearly irritated at me.

"Fine," I grunt. "But I'm going to get Gale." I make my way to the door.

"Katniss, why are you getting Ga-?" Mother starts; But I don't hear the rest over the door slamming.

I jog my way to Gale's room and let the recent events that unfolded play in my mind. Madge is pregnant. Her and Gale obviously have been busy in District 2 the past two months.

Before I know it, I'm at Gale's room and I knock on the door, loudly. He opens the door and to my luck, he's not got a class.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned. He knows I won't be out of class for no reason.

"Madge-" I say breathlessly. "Pregnant. In nurses room. Needs you. Now." His face lights up at 'pregnancy' and I can't help but smile to myself; I know how Gale always wished to have kids; It just never crossed my mind that he wished this early.

"Okay." He states, in an urge of panic. "I'll be off then; Thanks Catnip."

"No problem." I mutter. And with that; I watch as he runs as fast as he can to Mother's room. I roll my eyes; Love these days.

I make my way back into Johanna's classroom to see a concerned Peeta.

"Katniss!" He shrieks, enveloping me into a hug. "Why did you take so long? Your mother said you went off and I was worried." Everyone laughs at Peeta's concern. It automatically fills me with regret; knowing how much I made Peeta worry.

"I'm fine." I reassure him, making my way out the hug. He smiles at me and the bell goes. I sigh; remembering we have homeroom. The only class I'm not with Peeta in.

"I'll meet you in the normal place, okay?" I smile and nod at Peeta as we part our separate ways as he walks with his friends; and I find myself alone.

I walk into my home room to be greeted by a concerned Effie.

"Katniss!" She squeaks with panic in her voice.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"Please collect Peeta from his homeroom and then report to the nurses' room, immediately."

"Okay." I say. And leave the room in an instant; knocking on Peeta's homeroom.

"Uhm, Can I borrow Peeta Mellark please?" I ask sweetly. I hear a slur come from the back of the room.

"You know he has a fiancée, right?" Everyone laughs, however they continue. "Sweetheart is… interesting. And I doubt Girl On Fire would let you mess with her." As soon as they say 'Sweetheart' I identify them immediately; Haymitch. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"I'll be sure to have a go at myself, Haymitch." Peeta instantly recognises the voice and smiles.

"Bye Haymitch." Peeta says, before quickly rushing out of the room with me.

"We have to go to Mother's room; I have no idea why. But Effie told me." Peeta nods.

"Okay." Peeta smiles, and without further discussion me and Peeta make our way there. Mother's waiting outside for us, I frown.

"What?" I ask, irritated.

"Katniss, Peeta. Please sit down." She says in a sweet tone, I roll my eyes as we sit down.

"So, what's the problem Mrs Everdeen?" Peeta asks politely.

"Well you see Peeta, the problem is Katniss." Peeta grabs my hand and squeezes it for support; I squeeze it back.

"Katniss, you behaviour today was unacceptable." I roll my eyes. "Therefore, like said before, your wedding is cancelled."

That's the last words I hear before I bash the door behind me, running as fast as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Yay. And thank-you guys SO much for 100+ reviews. It means so much to me, so thank-you.**

**And guys, please stop telling me about updating. Because it's really hard for me to find time to update, And I'm trying my best to. And even now I'm putting this in front of other stuff, so please don't pressure me because it upsets me that I can't update sooner ):**

-Mel.

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Peeta's POV.**

"Katniss, you behaviour today was unacceptable." I sigh, expecting what's going to come next; Katniss just rolls her eyes. "Therefore, like said before, your wedding is cancelled."

The next thing I hear is Katniss slamming the door behind her, I sigh; great. It takes a moment to process what just happened.

Me and Katniss' wedding is cancelled.

Cancelled.

No longer happening,

The moment I've been waiting for since I was 5 cancelled by someone rarely in Katniss' life. She can't do this, right? I glare at Mrs Everdeen with all my anger.

Normally, I'm nice to everyone, but when they get into Katniss' happiness, I'm a different person altogether.

"Effie will never agree to this." I mutter in a low tone at her, before running off to find Katniss. I search around the area, no idea where she could be.

I finally decide to check back at her homeroom, and there she is, sat next to the door; crying. Anger fills my body at Mrs Everdeen, Katniss rarely cries; and it's never for a good reason. I run over to her immediately.

"Hey." I say, rapping my arms around her. "It's okay; we don't have to listen to her." She looks up at me and wipes her tears away instantly and looks down.

"She's my mother, Peeta." She says, voice trembling. "How could she do this to me?" She instantly burst out crying again.

"Hey." I say, brushing the hair away from her face. "We can get through this, we've been through two Hunger Games and a rebellion; I mean come on." I give her my 1000 watt grin; she smiles and gets closer to me.

"We should have a secret toasting." She whispers. I look at her hopefully.

"Really?" I ask. She nods.

"Tomorrow," She clarifies. "Then we can have the ceremony the same time Effie agreed." I nod.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She smiles. "I'm ready for marriage, Peeta. But only as long as it's with you." Butterflies appear in my stomach, shocked that Katniss Everdeen came out with such a thing.

"I love you." I say in happiness, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Peeta." She smiles. The bell goes.

"Come on." I say, pulling her out of the hug and up off the floor. "Let's go and get some lunch." She nods.

We walk to the cafeteria together, hand in hand.

**Katniss' POV.**

Happiness runs inside me. In just over twenty four hours, I'll be Mrs Mellark. Well, to me and Peeta anyway.

Me and Peeta get to the cafeteria at a reasonable time, and my eyes scatter around in the queue for hopes of finding Madge. I have no such luck.

"Peeta," I whisper, grabbing onto his arm to get attention. "I can't find Madge. I'm starting to worry about her."

"I'm sure she's already seated." He says softly, trying to reassure me. "What's wrong with her anyway?" I look around to see if anyone's watching, I can't let it get out.

"She's pregnant." I mouth. Peeta clears his throat.

"WHA-?" He asks loudly. Everyone looks around at us, I put my hand over his mouth before he can finish. I nod.

"Yep, I guess she stayed in District 2 all this time.." I whisper, trailing off. Peeta nudges me, signalling I'm at the front of the queue. I smile at the dish, lamb stew.

"I guess you like the school a bit better now." Peeta says, smirking. I grin.

"I guess so." I mutter. I scan my eyes around the tables. And to a relief, see Madge on a table with Gale. I rush over.

"Madge! I shriek, sitting the other side of her. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. She nods.

"I'm fine." She replies. "Just a bit shocked, that's all." I nod, signalling I understand.

"So, how far along are you?" Peeta asks, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"2 months." Madge states blankly. Peeta nods.

"So, are you going to be able to say in school?" I ask; Madge nods.

"Yes, until I'm at 7 months." She says. I smile.

"Well, congratulations." I say, a smile cracks on her lips.

"Thank you." She says.

"Wait!" Peeta says, as if figuring something out. "You can't tell anyone unless you can a hundred per cent trust them." I can see the importance in his eyes. "Gale will get fired." I look over to Gale, and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he expected this.

"It's okay." I say, breaking the silence. "Us four, we can all get through this." I say causing Madge to smile.

"Thanks, Katniss." Madge says.

"No problem." I smile. Peeta nudges me.

"I've finished, can we go and see my friends?" He says with puppy dog eyes, I laugh.

"Sure, bye Madge." I say, waving at Madge before returning my plate and gradually making my way over to Peeta and his friends.

"What took you so long?" Peeta asks, smirking. I roll my eyes as he takes me under his arm.

"So, what was wrong with Madge earlier?" One of Peeta's friends asks. Great.

"Uh.." I trail off, desperately trying to come up with an excuse.

"You said that she had an allergic reaction to something, right?" Peeta asks, coming to my rescue.

"Yeah," I say quickly. "Stupid oranges," I mutter, they all laugh. I squeeze Peeta's hand to signal thanks, he squeezes back. The bell goes and we all moan.

"Already?" Jake asks, we all nod.

"What do we have next?" I ask Peeta, looking up at him.

"Who says you're in my next class?" He teases, causing me to laugh.

"I do." I state, he laughs.

"Okay, okay." He says, putting his hands up. "We have double Drama."

"Another double lesson?" I ask, sighing. He nods. "I hate Drama." I groan, prolonging the 'a'. Peeta laughs.

"I'm good at Drama!" He says, pretending to be offended; I laugh.

"You would be." I grumble. He just laughs again and I frown as we get into the drama room.

"All take your shoes off, bags away and sit in a circle please!" A young Capitol woman's voice says, reaching across the wide, big black room. I sigh and do what I'm told. I sit between Peeta and Sian.

"I can tell you're enjoying this!" Peeta chimes, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Now now!" The woman says, placing herself between Peeta and Jake in the circle, I can't help but laugh. I take a look at the woman. Like insinuated before, she's young; Just probably in her 20's. Her features stand out due to her medium length light pink hair and heavy mascara. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Miss Starkly, and I come from the Captiol as you can tell." _Yes, everyone can tell by your accent. _"I however moved to District 13 a few months before the rebellion, but still kept my passion of drama."

"Freak," Jake coughs. We all laugh. Miss Starkly claps her hands; signalling silence.

"Okay! So today we're going to be doing an extract from a novel before the Dark Days- Romeo and Juliet!" Everyone looks at her in confusion, Romeo and Juliet? She senses our confusion. "Romeo and Juliet was a famous novel created by William Shakespeare before the Dark Days. What follows two children know as Star-Crossed Lovers-" Everyone looks at me and Peeta.

"Wait!" Shimmer says. "Weren't there something called the Star-Crossed lovers of District 12 or something?" Everyone sighs.

"Yes." Miss Starkly trails off, looking at Shimmer concerned. "Anyway, Romeo and Juliet love each other, even though they're forbidden to love each other. Various events happen, and Romeo and Juliet end up killing their selves to be with each other." I can't help thinking of me and Peeta as the class nods their heads; signalling they understand.

"Does it remind you-" Peeta whispers in my ear, trailing off. I nod.

"So, I'm going to pick your names at random on the computer, and that's the person you are required to work with." _Great._ "Peeta Mellark- Shimmer Ryens!"

"Yay!" Shimmer squeals. "I get the hottie!" I roll my eyes as she gets a script and drags Peeta along. Peeta looks at me apologetically. I just roll my eyes.

I don't listen again until my name is called. "Katniss Everdeen- Jake Watts!" Right, I'm with Peeta's best friend. This is going to end well. Jake walks up to me and I groan.

"Oh look who I have!" He says with fake enthusiasm. "My roomies fiancée!" I roll my eyes and prepare for the next two hours with Jake. I sit on the floor alone while he talks to his friends, and lay my eyes on Shimmer. Trying to figure out what she's saying.

"Pucker up hottie!" She shrieks. And then she does in unthinkable.

She kisses Peeta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys. Ohmygosh, thankyou so much for 145 reviews! And all the follows, and favorites. I'm not even kidding when I say it means so much to me. Just to let you know. In this chapter, we have a VERY mad Katniss. And just do let you know I'm Cliffhanger Queen recently;). Anyways, sorry about lack of updating {Again} I'm going through a tough time about something at the moment, so it's really hard. I'm now updating this at 12am my time;/. So yeah, new chapter Monday or Tuesday. And keep reviewing and stuff, you guys seriously make my day(:  
-Mel**

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

I feel the fury rise up in my body as Peeta removes himself away from Shimmer. I can see the anger in Peeta's face as he glares at her.

"What ARE doing?" He asks angrily. But I ignore it. I stump over to Shimmer as the 'ooo's' chorus around the room and slap her right in the face with all my strength.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" I ask her angrily.

"Oww!" She shrieks. "I was getting into the Romeo and Juliet mood!" I go to lunge at her; however Peeta grabs hold of me.

"Get off Peeta!" I shout, with a bit too much venom. "Did you SEE what she just tried to do to you?" I try to lunge at her again.

"Katniss!" Miss Starkly shouts. "Calm down!"

"No!" I shriek, Peeta still trying to restrain me. "She had NO right to do that!" Peeta looks at me sadly and lets me go. I slap Shimmer in the face again.

"Katniss," Peeta warns.

"Katniss, please remove yourself from the classroom." I sigh, still in fury as I bash the door shut.

I sit down next to the wall and try to re-collect my thoughts.

Why would she do this, why would she stoop that low?

Maybe she does know about Glimmer? No, she said she didn't know. Or maybe Shimmer isn't as stupid as we all first insinuated…

I shake my head, not wanting to think of that slut.

"Katniss?" Someone asks. I look up to see Cinna. Great, I forgot Drama and Music were on the same block.

"Cinna," I say, attempting to smile.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, concerned. I feel my cheeks to realize I've been crying, _great one Katniss._

"People," I say, sighing. He sits next to me.

"People?" He asks while sitting down.

"People," I confirm. Cinna nods.

"Well," He says, brushing a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "I never thought Girl on Fire let people get in her way." I laugh at the old but reoccurring nickname.

"I guess not." I say, a smirk coming up on my face. He pats my shoulder while standing up.

"That's the girl I first met." Cinna says, smiling. "I guess I have to go back to my class now, bye."

"Bye." I trail off.

I sit there for what seems to be a lifetime before Peeta comes out.

"Hey Katniss. Look, I'm So-" He starts, I stop him immediately.

"It's okay." I say, a blank expression on my face. "You didn't know what _she_ was going to do." I try use as much venom as I can in 'she'. Peeta sighs.

"We're really not having a good start at this school, are we?" I laugh.

"Definitely not," I reply. We laugh.

"Common, let's go back in class." He says. I sigh as he helps me get back up again.

We come in to see people preforming, and I try to keep my cool as we walk past Shimmer and her friends and go to the other side of the classroom.

I yawn and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. And after a few minutes I can't help but fall asleep..

_Me and Peeta are in the Games. Peeta's the other side of the Cornucopia; what is just a plain, lifeless field. I go to run to Peeta to check if he's safe and the field splits into two; making me and Peeta unreachable to each other._

"Peeta!" I screech. "Peeta!" Then that's when I see it, the mutts appearing behind him. I try to warn him, but it's too late.

"Katniss," Peeta says, shaking me. I open my eyes immediately and shoot up. Peeta realizes my panic.

"Relax." He whispers, laughing. "You fell asleep, I don't blame you. All these performances nearly set me off too." I normally would laugh, but I just look at him with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, concern growing in his eyes.

"We were in the Games, and, the mutts.." I stutter, failing to speak. He raps his arm around me.

"Hey, everything's okay. We're in school, not in the games. The lesson's about to end," I nod, still not 100% confident. I stretch my arms as the bell goes and hold Peeta's hand in my own, keeping him safe.

"Class dismissed." Miss Starkly says as we all go to take our bags and leave.

"So, what do you want to do-" Peeta says, but is interrupted by an automatic voice.

"All 17-19 year old students please report to the auditorium for assembly immediately."

"And that's what we're going to be doing right now." Peeta says, prolonging the 'n'. I attempt to laugh.

"Another assembly?" I groan; Peeta nods. I groan again, causing Peeta to laugh.

"Hey guys." Someone say behind us. I look behind me to see Madge.

"Hey Madge." Me and Peeta say simultaneously, causing us to both laugh. Madge rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, people in love.." She trails off.

"What like you and Gale?" I shoot back, instantly regretting it. "Sorry" I apologize.

"Don't worry about it." She mutters. We make the rest of our way in assembly in silence.

**-Page Break {kinda}-**

"Now, I have something very exciting to tell you!" Fishface says with fake enthusiasm, I try not to roll my eyes.

"What what what?! I like exciting stuff!" Shimmer exclaims. Everyone groans.

"On Friday, the 17-19 year olds will have a chance to see their families." People cheer in excitement.

"In the canteen, there will be sheets with your name in alphabetical order with who is going to visit you, and where you are required to meet them. That is all." Everyone rushes out the room, however me and Peeta just takes it slowly. We're each-others family now. Peeta sighs, I look at him confused.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Maybe we should just check, you never know.." He trails off.

"Peeta? Who would want to see us?" I ask. "Haymitch and Effie are at school with us." He sighs.

"I don't know, Sae maybe? It's worth a check." I sigh.

"Fine," I say. We make our way to the lists and wait for everyone else to finish. I check mine first, and as guessed; no-one. I look over at Peeta, who seems confused.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Ka-Kat-Katniss.." He stutters. "Lo-Look at the name next to mine in the order." I stand next to him and scan for his name, what could he be so worried about?

And then I see it.

_Rye Mellark._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So, new chapter. When before I said that I wouldn't be updating until Monday or Tuesday. I did mean this week, not last week. Sorry D;  
Okay, so this chapter is kinda long for me. I don't know when I'll next update. Probably the same time difference as last time. But it was this or taking a break until October. So, I don't know what you guys would prefer, but...  
Okay. So I'm Back to School {paha:3} soon, and I'm going to have a schedule of what I'm going to do everyday. And I plan on updating Back To School every monday/tuesday then, so I will be updating regular soon.  
Thank you everyone who is sticking with me and for all the reviews and what-not.**

**-Mel. **

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

_Rye Mellark. That's Peeta's brother. _I sigh, confused. What's wrong with Peeta's brother being here?

And Peeta's eyes turning black makes me remember.

Peeta's brothers are supposed to be dead.

Dead.

I look at Peeta's eyes again and hesitate, realizing he has no chairs to grip on too, no tables near enough.

He makes his way to me; his fists clenched tightly together and I gulp.

"What is this?" He shrieks angrily. I look around, luckily everyone else had returned to their dorms. It was just us. This could be a curse or a blessing, which one I'm yet to figure out.

"Peeta-" I start, but he quickly cuts me off.

"You and the Capitol like, bought him back to life or something?" He's fuming now.

"No Peeta, You don't under-" I try to confront him again. I'm just as confused as he is.

"MUTT! YOU STUPID, HORRIBLE, MUTT!" He exclaims, going to slap me but I quickly dodge.

_It's not Peeta. _I tell myself. _It's the Capitol, not Peeta. _

"Peeta!" I shriek, gripping onto him. He looks me in the eyes, and the darkness almost darts me back.

"It's not real. I don't know why your brother is alive. Just come back to me, please come back to me." I stand on my tiptoes and lean my head next to his as he tries to re gather his thoughts.

"I-I don't want to." He mumbles, shaking his head.

"Come back to me." I whisper in his ear. I hear him sigh, and wait until he pulls out of it. His arms rap around me and my body immediately goes out of its tense form.

"I'm so sorry." He breaths, pulling me even closer to him and stroking my hair. "You don't deserve me, I'm so sorry." I pull away from the hug and look at him like he's crazy.

"Me? Not deserve you?" I ask. He nods, looking down. I pull myself close to him again. "How can you even say that?" I mumble into his hair.

"I almost slapped you." He says; I hear the regret in his tone as soon as the words escape his lips. I sigh and look at him in the eyes.

"Peeta Mellark, you are so wrong." I smirk, leaning into him. His expression changes and he begins to lean in, too.

"No kissing!" Someone shrieks. Me and Peeta move away from each other quickly. Fishface, trust her to be here.

"We were just going." I say innocently, holding my hands out in defence. I grab Peeta's hand at drag him away from her in the other direction, having no idea where I'm actually going.

"Hey! What if I wanted to talk to her?" Peeta asks, offended. I laugh.

"Whatever, teacher's pet." I tease. Peeta sighs.

"What am I going to do about Rye?" He asks, looking down.

"I don't know." I say honestly, furrowing my eyebrows. "Do you want to go and see him?" Peeta shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." He repeats. "I mean, why hasn't he bothered seeing _me_?" He asks, empathising 'me'. I copy his same movement.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But I don't know. Maybe you should see him- to get some answers?" I'm shocked as the words slip out. Me, Katniss Everdeen; saying something like this? Peeta's changed me inside. But I kind of like it.

Peeta seems to realize this, too. He smirks at me.

"Let's go then." He says, squeezing my hand. He continues to walk, but then stops. "Wait, where do we have to go?"

"How do I know? You're the teacher." I laugh.

"That doesn't mean I know where I'm going any more than you!" He says, defending himself. I laugh harder.

"Well, isn't that the art block over there?" I ask; pointing outside the mystery building we're in. He nods. "Well, do you know how to get to our dorms from here?" He nods again. "Well, let's go then." I say, making sure to shoot him a lopsided smile as he drags me out of the building. Only when we're out, I realize how far away we actually are from our dorms. Meaning we're further away from the 18-19 year old dorms. I groan.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"We're so far away from the dorms." I groan. He sighs. I shriek as he lifts me on his shoulders.

"Happy now Miss Everdeen?" He asks with a smirk on his face, I stick my tongue out at him, letting him bring out the child of me. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this. You're a student, I'm a teacher. We shouldn't mix.." He trails of.

"Aw, so I'm not Mr Mellark's top student?" I say, clearly pouting. I look down at him as he smirks.

"Maybe she would be if she behaved more." I laugh. We spend the rest of the time going to the dorms in silence. It isn't hard to find the older students dorms, really. Their dorms are only opposite ours. Peeta puts me down as we go in and ask for Rye's room. The woman's hesitant to tell us but finally gives in and we thank her. I grab Peeta's hand for support and squeeze it.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask. He nods.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He says as we get to Rye's dorm. Peeta knocks on the door and it opens immediately.

"Kai, You're finally back-" He looks up and trails off; a shocked expression on his face. I would be shocked, too. "P-Pe-Peeta." He stutters.

"Rye." Peeta says confidently.

"Come in." Rye says, he looks at me. "You too." I just nod as me and Peeta go in and sit down.

"So, you two are finally together now?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood. "Mother would NOT be happy." He says, empathizing the 'not.' Peeta glares at him.

"Where have you been, Rye?" Peeta asks, annoyed. "I thought you were dead, all of you!" Rye looks down.

"I'm the only one. I'm the only one who got out." He mumbles. Peeta sighs.

"Where were you?" Peeta asks standing up, still clearly irritated.

"Where do you think I was?" Rye asks, obviously tensing up now and standing up to Peeta, over towering him. "The Capitol captured me before I could do anything else! They locked me up to use against you! How do you think I felt? Sorry for not being there to fix your stupid problems!" He snaps. I move as far away as them as I can, not wanting to get involved. Peeta senses my hesitation and looks down, ashamed.

"I didn't know." Peeta says, looking down. "They never told me they had you." Rye grunts.

"Whatever, little bro." Peeta glares at him at the nickname, Rye glares back. Peeta finally gives up and comes and grabs me.

"Common Katniss lets go." Peeta says, dragging me out the room. He sighs. "Sorry you had to witness that." I just nod.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles, and then looks at the clock on the wall and frowns.

"We should probably go to our own dorms now. I think I've had enough drama for one night." I laugh.

"I agree. Night, Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." He says, quickly kissing me on the lips before we go our separate ways.

While going back, I smile to myself. Knowing that this time tomorrow night; I will be becoming a completely different person. I come into my room again to see Madge and Gale, curled up on the sofa together watching TV. I once again restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Madge sees me first.

"Hey Catnip." Madge says, grinning.

"Did you just call me _Catnip_?" I ask, empathizing 'Catnip'. Gale laughs.

"Yup." She says, popping the 'p'. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Strawberry. Night." I say, thinking of the lamest nickname ever. She laughs.

"Strawberry?" She asks. "Seriously?" I nod.

"Yup." I say, copying her. She rolls her eyes as I go in the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. The showers are like they were in the Capitol, so I experiment with the various buttons until I eventually get bored and let the machine dry me. I quickly get dressed into my pyjamas and to my relief, Gale's gone when I'm out.

I make my way into bed, and quickly darkness engulfs me.

_We're in the Quell. And Peeta goes to walk into the force field again. _

"_No, Peeta!" I shriek, but it's too late. He's already on the ground. I check for his pulse, none. _

"_Peeta!" I shriek. Tears flowing from my eyes, making my sight blur. "Don't leave me. You can't!" His cannon goes; I scream. The arena suddenly fills with Peeta's screams. Begging me to save him. I sit there, paralyzed- waiting for it to stop, but it doesn't. I scream, asking for it to stop. But it doesn't. _

"Katniss! Wake up!" I feel someone shaking me and I open my eyes immediately.

"Peeta?" I ask, recognising the voice. "What are you doing here?" I hug him instantly. Not wanting to let you go. He looks at me with concern.

"Madge heard you screaming. She had to come and get me." I look over to an annoyed Madge.

"Sorry." I apologize. She glares at me. I look over at Peeta with a questioning look.

"Hormones." He mouths, I nod. I look up and down at Peeta, realizing he only has boxers and a shirt on. I laugh. He sees the area I'm looking at and gives a weak smile.

"So, you decided to sleep in different clothing here?" I ask with a smirk, he blushes.

"Sorry, I was in a rush here." He apologizes, no embarrassment in his tone. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"You should get back, you know, before anyone else comes out and sees you." He nods and gives me a hug before leaving.

"What's the time?" I ask Madge.

"6:45." She mumbles. I sigh. "I'm going to Gale's for breakfast." She states again, before slamming the door shut and leaving me alone.

I take this time to get dressed and make myself some toast. What thankfully this time, doesn't burn. Before getting all my school supplies ready and meeting Peeta outside his door to go to our first lesson.

"We have swimming." Peeta says, frowning.

"Great." I say, sarcasm dripping off my voice. Peeta laughs.

We go to swimming to see a more shaken up Annie, and I immediately feel concerned. She's probably been warned about her breakdowns the other day. It's not her fault she has her breakdowns. The Games change us all. I'm about to go up to her and ask how she's feeling, but a voice from the speakers stop me.

"Can Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Madge Undersee and Mr Hawthorne all report to the Principals office please?"

_Great, what have we done now?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

"Can Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Madge Undersee and Mr Hawthorne all report to the Principals office please?"

_Great, what have we done now?_

I look over to Madge to see her with the same expression as me and I sigh, still completely clueless. I look over at Peeta, he sighs at me.

"I don't know any more than you know, Katniss." He says and I sigh once again.

"But Peeta, you haven't done anything wrong." I frown.

"I know." He says, clearly irritated. I move further away from him, not wanting to get him any madder. He senses my hesitation and pulls me closer to him, I just remain silent.

"This is probably your fault!" Madge snaps at me. I'm baffled by her behaviour. But then I remember hormones. I decide to ignore her, too.

We get to the Principal's office fairly quickly; Gale's already there and looks just as nervous as we are.

"Sit down!" Fishface, who I can see by the placks name, is Miss Finch snaps. I take a seat between Peeta on the left and Madge on the right.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, why are we here?" Peeta asks, mouthing all of our thoughts. Fishface's mouth twitches into what I describe to be a tight smile.

"Mr Mellark. _You _are purposely here for Miss Everdeen." She says, empathizing the 'you'. Peeta's expression relaxes, but then he realizes the end of her sentence and frowns.

"But why-?" He starts, but she quickly cuts him off.

"That's all to be revealed soon." She smirks. "But first, Mr Hawthorne. Can you tell me why you have not been present in your room in long periods the past few days?"

_Great,_ I think to myself. _That's why we're here, they have cameras everywhere._

"Uh.." He trails, looking at us for help.

"He's been helping me with machinery work homework!" I blurt out. Everyone looks surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Machinery work homework?" She asks, unconvinced.

"Yes, cousins helping cousins right?" I lie miserably with a fake smile.

"Everyone knows that you and Gale aren't cousins, Katniss." Moody Madge blurts out, annoyed. We all glare at her. "What?" She asks. "We all know." Miss Finch smirks.

"I've seen everything." Fishface says, irritated. "I had suspicions about you four," We all look and each other hesitantly. "And I was correct."

"What about us?" I ask, pretending to not know what she's talking about.

"That you four would be the worst behaving students at this school."

Something isn't right about this. _Worst behaving people at the school? _We've barely done anything.

"Well we didn't really have a choice about being here." I mutter plainly.

"Yes, that's very true." Fishface says. "And you never will. Because you won't get the satisfaction of getting excluded, you'll just be punished." I prevent myself from groaning.

"Look!" I snap getting irritated. "Why don't you just let Peeta and Madge go?" I ask. "Me and Gale are probably the ones supposed to be getting in trouble." She smirks.

"That's where I was just getting into it." She smirks.

I prevent myself from ripping every strand of hair from her head.

"These two." She says, pointing to Madge and Peeta. "Are going to be your monitors." We look all look at her confused. Peeta grips my hand.

"Monitors?" I ask. "What are we in, pre-school?"

"That's how you two are acting!" She snaps, I roll my eyes.

"So, how do these 'Monitors' work?" Gale asks, obviously bored.

"They'll watch your behavior. Katniss, whenever you do something out of order, Peeta _and_ yourself will be punished. And Mr Hawthorne, whenever you and Madge decide to.. you and her will be punished." Gale snorts.

"How can I be punished?" He asks, laughing. "I'm a teacher." Fishface's expression flatters.

"Lovely rings you four have there." She smiles. "It would be a shame if the wedding has to be cancelled." Everyone gets confused, but I get it.

_We misbehave; she takes our weeks off away. Us having weeks away is only time we have chances of getting married. Therefore, us miss behaving equals our chances of marriage in the next two years very slim._

"That's it." She says. "You're all dismissed."

We all leave, and I frown.

_Life at Panem Boarding School just got a lot harder._

_****_**IMPORTANT A/N Okay guys, pretty please stop telling me too update all the time. I told you all that I wasn't going to update the same time span as last time, and it has been that time span. I've been so busy. This summer's been hard for me. Like I said, I'm going back too school later in the week and I'm going into a routine. But I'm giving BTS a bit of a "makeover" type thing. {Making a cover/ new summary etc.} So you'll all see a more regular updated, and new-looking Back To School in the next chapter. I didn't even really have time to make this right now, but as you guys wanted it so badly I gave the explanation. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Name:** Back to School**.**

**Summary: **What happens when President Paylor makes another District, District 14? And District 14 isn't just a normal District; it's a District where all children 12-19 have to attend school, Including Katniss and Peeta. Join Katniss and Peeta in their troubles of going back into High School in 'Back to School'. Set a few months after mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

We all leave, and I frown. _Life at Panem Boarding School just got a lot harder. _

I look over at Peeta, to discover him frowning at me in disappointment.

"What?" I ask him, unable to keep the trace of sadness out of my voice.

"You've really done it done it this time." He mutters, unable to keep eye contact with me.

"I know," I say, a smirk rising on my face before I realize. "You have to admit though, it's kind of pathetic." Peeta scoffs at me.

"This is no joke, Katniss!" He snaps.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snap back at him, the anger rising up in me.

"Not the way you're acting!" I see the flickers of dark blue invading his usually soft ones; I don't like this one bit.

"I'm not acting like _anything." _ I defend myself. Peeta shakes his head.

"Whatever." He mutters, walking away.

Anger diverges up in me and I storm away, not caring about missing my current lesson. Quickly, I throw myself into my room, pushing my weight onto my bed and letting the tears fall. _Isn't today supposed to be one of the best days of my life, not the worst? Does Peeta hate me now? Why is he so bothered? What's going to happen between me and him now? _

I let the thoughts swarm around in my mind as the darkness engulfs me.

_I am in humongous cave, the location of which I am clueless. I scatter around the cave, finding no exits or escape._

"_Help," I mutter around me, knowing and dealing with the fact that no-one else is present. Suddenly, as if magic- a figure appears in front of me._

_Peeta. _

"_Peeta." I smile, putting my arms around him instantly, appreciating the sudden safety. _

"_Get off me, you stupid mutt." He spits, removing me from him instantly. _

"_Peeta, I'm not a mutt." I plead, trying to get forgiveness. He laughs; a cruel, vicious laugh. _

"_You think I ever loved you? You're truly stupid for something created by the Capitol." His laughter fills the cave, swarming around my head._

That's when I wake up.

I sigh and slowly make myself out of the bed, my fingers trembling from the terror I just suffered through.

Quietly, I make my way to the clock, not knowing whether I'd disturb Madge or not. I check it and refrain myself from sighing again.

"11:30." I mumble. "Halfway through my fourth class." Quickly, I sort myself out and drag myself to my fourth class- Woodwork.

I stumble in there, everyone staring at me.

"Hello." I perk blankly.

"Katniss!" Gale says; a relieved expression struck upon his face. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping." I mutter true fully; despite everyone laughing.

"Okay whatever, just down." He says, dismissing me with a wave of a hand. _Is everyone mad at me today? _

I take my seat next to Madge, who surprisingly is not in a mood with me.

"What's wrong? Peeta's not seemed himself the past few lessons." She whispers, still trying to keep her full attention on Gale. I wave it off with a shake of a hand.

"The whole monitoring thing," I grumble, Madge just nods. "I hate this school." I mutter.

"Me too." She agrees. And with that, our conversation ends.

(Page break)

The lesson soon ends, and I find myself dragging myself to home room.

"Hey! Girl on Fire!" I hear an unknown voice shout behind me, I turn around, curious.

His appearance nearly sends me back dramatically, the recognition of him and Cato is crazy.

"What?" I say, my voice catching at the end. I shriek in terror as he pushes me against the wall.

"What if you and I do something.. fun?" He taunts.

"Get off me." I snarl, spitting on his face like I once did Clove.

"Still have fire now, do we?" He taunts one again, gripping onto my wrists. I scream.

That's when I hear someone.

"Get off her." Someone says darkly behind them. The Cato lookalike turns around to face the mysterious person, still blocking them from me.

I make a mental note to thank the other person greatly later.

"Says who?" The boy laughs.

"Me." The person growls, impatient.

"And what if I don't?" He remarks back. That's when I hear the vibration of the punch to the boy's face. Only then that's when I see the figure,

Peeta.

"You better go, Samuel." Peeta glares. I stand there, shocked at Peeta's behaviour. "Samuel" nods and runs to his home room.

"Peeta," I breathe; collapsing myself into him and instantly regretting it.

"Katniss," He whispers; his word full of concern. I look up to see what was once pure anger to now his normal pool of blue; full with concern and relief.

"H… h..he was going to.." I stutter, trailing off.

"It's okay." Peeta sooths; caressing my hair gently. "I wouldn't let him harm you."

"I didn't think you loved me anymore." I muttered to him honestly, and relief fills me as he pulls me closer to him.

"How could I not love you, Katniss?" He asks, pulling a stray strand of my hair around my ear. "You love me, real or not real?" He taunts me, tickling my ear as he whispers it decisively.

"Real." I tell him, before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
